Thinking of Marian
by Spartacus1997
Summary: Marian is a soldier in the American Army. And she's given up on finding her soulfinder. He wont be out in Afghanistan where she is. But Victor Benedict is going for the FBI. And he knows She's out there. And he's going to find her. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Marian**

_This is a story._

_About a girl._

_And a boy._

_And how he searched._

_And how they met._

_And how they loved._

_And how she fought._

_And how he protected._

_And how they parted._

_And how they wrote._

_And this is a story._

_About their letters._

_And how those letters healed the breach._

_And how she was hurt._

_And how he healed her._

"Eew." I shut the book and retched into her helmet.

"What?" Elisabeth/Betts looked up from her computer and laughed when she saw what her friend was doing.

I just waved the book in her face.

"Why do people write trash like that? It's pathetic and won't ever teach us anything about our real lives."

Betts raised her eyebrows. "Marian, you're a massive part of the Media Liaison of the American Army. You want to be a war correspondent. You live in stories."

I just pretended to stick a finger down my throat.

"Look, if you don't want to read it, I'll read it to you and make all the characters die a slow and horrible death. There's bugger all else to read out in this hell hole."

I threw the book at her and we listened to the guns outside their small room.

"Exciting isn't it?" I said.

Betts grinned. "Just doing our duty to Queen and Country."

I snorted. "President and country, you idiot."

"Just keeping you on your toes. Look, if you don't want to read the trash you could look over my shoulder at this one. It's about some dead general."

I laughed. "Nah, I think I'll go out for a bit, it's still light and I need to talk to Nigel."

"Officer Nigels, to you missy." Betts put on a deep voice and squared her chest.

I waved and left. A few steps down the corridor I heard Betts calling me back and a bulletproof vest smacked me in the face.

"You sure you want to go out there and be shot?" Betts glared at me.

"I wouldn't die. Jeez, stress much." I pulled it on and buckled it up over my chest.

"Really? Billy was killed last month. He hadn't put his on. And Pete would have died last week if he hadn't been wearing his. I do like coming off duty and chatting to you so it would be a shame if you were killed."

Betts slammed the door and I left with a small smile on my face.

Outside it was warm. Too warm. How hot did these Asian countries get again?

The sand was blowing gently and the sun was setting. I liked Afghanistan. It was pretty. Even if it was the most dangerous country in the world.

But I did miss America. My home country. I used to live in Sidney in Nebraska. Just by the border of Colorado.

I lived with my dad who worried about me so much and a dog called Mara who was beautiful. My sister Amy was living and working as a vet in Denver Colorado and made up one quarter of my family. Tom Turner, Marian turner, Amy Turner and Mara Turner. My mother disappeared sometime in the past and my dad has done brilliantly.

I was twenty three. Amy was twenty five.

Oh, and one more thing.

I'm a Savant.

My power is that I appeal to all types of people.

I don't have enemies.

I have enough friends to fill a cruise ship.

It's nice. People listen to me and take what I have to say to heart.

I work in the American Army in Afghanistan.

I am part of the Media Liaison team.

I look after the press. Any journalists who come, I look after. I give them pictures if they need them of if we have a good story we tell them. We are in charge of what the public sees and hears.

It makes you feel quite powerful.

I don't have my soulfinder yet. And, to be honest, I have given up. I doubt I'll find him in the middle of nowhere Afghanistan. The only place where people live is our base and a small village walking distance from us.

But Amy does have hers. She met Derek when we were on holiday and they got married soon after. They now have a son who is a year old. I love him to bits. Jamie, my baby nephew.

He thinks I'm the 'bee's knees'. Auntie Marian is a soldier. He says. It so sweet.

So, my life is good. I think.

I love my family.

I love my dog.

I love my job.

I love my friends.

And, wherever he is, I love my soulfinder.

And, my dad always used to say this:

If you're looking for the love of your life, stop. They will be waiting for you when you start doing things you love.


	2. A Story About A Girl

**Chapter 2 – This is a story about a girl**

**Marian**

Ok, I get it.

You're gonna need more of a picture of me.

Right, Army Style.

Name: Marian Turner

Age: 23

Birthday: Couple of weeks ago actually. 14th July.

Power: People like me. Also, I can sense a little bit of danger. Useful in the army.

Best Friend Of All Time: Elizabeth Maistre, I call her Betts. Or Betty but she hates it.

Nationality: American.

Personality: Well, I would say I'm caring, thoughtful, calm, amazing and very modest.  
But Betts would say I should think more before I do things. I say some things I don't mean. That has got me into trouble more than once and I have nearly got myself killed for going out without bulletproof vests. Apparently im 'sassy' and need to 'watch my mouth.' But that's just dull. You know what I say? YOLO hahaha

Soulfinder: AWOL

Rank in army: Lieutenant

Looks: Im tall. About 5'8. Scarlet hair. I mean scarlet. So red its almost purple. It goes to just below my shoulders and its wavy. That's irritating in Afghanistan. People always want to touch it. I have freckles covering my nose. My eyes are blue. 'Icy' blue is the word people use. Say wha'?

So, yeah.

Need any more? **(A/N If you have any questions about her or the story, PM me. I love feedback)**

I stood there in the evening sun, eyes closed and soaking in the sun.

Oh! I have thought of a question for me!

What in the name of the Cookie Monster am I doing in Afghanistan?!

Well…

Apart from the fact that im in the army.

I have this weird feeling about the village we are staying near. They are all great people living there. But there is this one person. I don't know them but they are call 'Lucky'. That's what the people I know call him. Apparently he has the whole village under his thumb. So, seeing as I have powers, I wanna get a bit closer to him. See what he's up to. I cant get anything out of the locals and Nigel is being very hush hush about it. I'm not meant to know anything about this but Lucky worries the guys here.

Up to date?

Awesome.

Now, Betts.

She's cool. Knows everything.

Tall, thick brown hair. Shoulder length. She's from Armenia (I know right!) but moved to America when she was little. When I say Armenia, I mean Armenia. And when I say Little I mean 5.

And she's awesome. Need I say more?

Thought not. **(A/N again, if in doubt, ask)**

Oh, and my parents.

Now, here's the thing: My dad is'nt a Savant.

My mum was. She married my dad, had Amy, had me. Then left to 'find herself' i.e. find her soulfinder.

So, she left two Savants with a non Savant who had no idea what was going on and only had the info my mum had given his when they married.

So, he taught us everything.

Cool huh?

Don't you dare say no.

TaaDaa!

The Amazing Life Of Marian B. Turner (B stands for Bryce)

Don't you wish you were me?

**Ok, just one thing. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to put more about her up there.**

**Also, if you think Marian is a bit stuck up or arrogant, please please pleae tell me. I haven't really written anyone like her yet so I want to know if you don't like her. Then I will try and sway her in a good direction.**

**ThanksXXX**


	3. And A Boy

**Chapter 3 **

**And A Boy**

**Victor**

"Afghanistan!" Will stared at me.

"Yup. Afghanistan." I nodded and chucked my empty coffee cup into the bin.

"Oh sure, Afghanistan. Let's go to the most dangerous country in the world for a holiday. Why?!" He gaped like I was mad. To be fair, I was.

I shrugged. "Boss thinks there's a bad guy in the local village near the army base." My eyes widened. "But you can't tell anyone. Why did I even tell you in the first place? Damn I hate you Will."

He chuckled. "I know. So, what Crystal said about Afghanistan had nothing to do with it?"

I sighed. Little brother was getting too smart for his own good. "Fine. No, Boss asked if any of us wanted to go. What Chrysie said was just the reason I volunteered."

Will frowned. "Ok. But you know she could not be there. You are going to a tiny place in Afghanistan."

I gritted my teeth. "Yes, I know Will." I snapped. "Thanks for reminding me that I don't yet have the fairy-tale you have with Kate."

He was silent.

"Sorry." I said quietly and he patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, me too."

"It's just, I'm sick and tired of waiting. If Crystal said she was in Afghanistan then she'll be there. Not here. And me waiting in Colorado isn't going to make her magically appear."

He nodded. "Ok. But be careful. Or Mum will fly out there and personally drag you back by your toenails."

I grinned at him. "Will, I thought I told you. I'm superman."

He grinned back. "I don't know, you aren't wearing your pants on top of your trousers."

I shrugged. "Just fancied a change."

"So, you're gonna fly off and find your Lois?"

"Yup. And probably save the world in the process."

"To infinity and beyond."

"That's Buzz Light-year you idiot." I smacked his head and printed off my kit list I would need.

I really tried not to get angry at Will. It wasn't his fault he had found his soulfinder. And it hadn't been easy. Kate was great and suited him really well. But I was slipping. I knew I needed to find my soulfinder but according to Crystal, our resident soulseeker, she was in Afghanistan.

Yep, Afghanistan.

I mean, seriously?

Sky didn't believe in Savants.

Phee was too damn loyal to a friend and under the thumb of Mr Evil.

Crystal was a dud Savant until we found out she was awesome.

Diamond can be irritatingly nice.

Kate was on the run from Evil Dad and had three delinquents to look after (not hers).

And Uriel's was sitting pretty somewhere in South Africa with no idea on what she was missing out on.

The Benedict Boys have had it rough in the Soulfinder department.

There, rant over.

This is Victor Benedict.

Aged 23

Power is persuasion.

Requires one soulfinder.

See below for details.

Yay.

Did you hear that epic sarcasm?

…..

**Marian**

"Hey, Turner!"

I was interrupted from my lovely daydream by a guy who I can only describe as my hero and arch enemy.

He makes every living moment a chore, difficult and back breaking.

But, he is my commanding officer.

And therefore, I love him.

He is my dad and brother and teacher and confident all mixed into one.

And, because of this, he is full of feelings and is always shouting.

I love him.

I hate him.

He is Captain Nigels.

"Yes sir?" I ask, making sure my displeasure of being interrupted is in my voice.

He raises an eyebrow. "Don't you get all sarky with me Turner. I could be your best friend someday."

I put a hand over my heart. "You're already my bestie Sir."

He snorted. "Cut the crap Turner. Now, I have a job for you."

I bowed extravagantly. "My wish is your command."

He rolled his eyes. "Brilliant, well, I want the toilets cleaned for your cheek."

"What?!" My jaw dropped but I saw his Commanding Officer look and snapped to attention. "Yes Sir." I said, looking at the horizon, I needed to professional.

"Good. Now, the bloody FBI have decided they need to check out The Village. They are sending an agent over with a couple of palls of his. He needs to be shown around or the locals will get suspicious."

I stood stock still.

"I want you to do it."

"Me Sir?"

He nodded. "You. You have a way with the locals. They like you and this guy needs to be liked if he's gonna get any information out of them."

"So we're going to trick them sir?" I frowned. I like The Village and the people there. I didn't want them in trouble.

"God Turner. We aren't tricking them. We are helping them. This Agent is here to get Lucky." His eyes widened and he swore, angry at himself that he'd told me.

"Don't worry Sir. I know about Lucky."

He frowned. "How?"

I stayed silent. He sighed and rubbed some early lines on his forehead. "Never mind. Well, I hope I can trust you with that information Turner."

I nodded, letting a small smile get to my face. "You can Sir." Already picturing my Facebook page.

"Turner!"

I shook it out of my head and grinned. "Yes Sir!"

He smiled and shook his head. "You will be the death of me Turner."

He turned and walked away.

I laughed and turned back to the sunset and saluted it.

Walking back to my room I waved at a couple of sentries and flicked off the whistles that followed me.

"Hey Betts. I got a new job."

She dropped the book she was holding. "I know, I heard. Cleaning the toilets."

I swore. "Shit, forgot about that."

She laughed. "Nigel stopped in and told me to remind you. And, if I didn't do just that then the toilets will be horrible for another week. Go."

I groaned. "Betts!"

He grinned and pointed to the door. "Now!"

"Please?"

She put a hand to her mouth. "Nigel!"

I grabbed the cleaning things and pelted for the door at the end of the corridor.

I love my BFF.

**So, hoped you liked it.**

**This is for the first person who reviewed: Butterflylion14**


	4. And How He Searched

******Hey guys!**

**So, I'm really glad you like Marian, i was worried.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Did you see I'm naming each chapter after a bit in the book she hated at the beginning.**

**Clever?**

**Sad?**

**Your choice.**

**Chapter 4**

**And How He Searched**

**Victor**

"Now, Victor, have you got everything?" Mum was fussing again.

"That's the fourth time you've asked me that. Can you remember my original answer?"

She huffed at me. "Don't be cheeky to me!"

"I could die in a week; please can I be cheeky of one second?"

She sniffed loudly.

The whole family had turned up to wave me off. We were at the closest army base in Colorado. I had my bags and shit, ready to be shipped off to Afghanistan.

Trace and Diamond were each holding one of my nephews. Magnus and Nico were about two weeks old and already adored form all sides of the family.

Mum hugged me tightly. "Now you listen to me. If I hear from some stranger that you've gone and got yourself killed then I will dig you up and kill you all over again. And I can assure you that it will hurt."

I bent down and kissed her cheek. "Ok, I will try not to die."

She pointed a finger up between my eyes. "You better do more than try."

Dad pulled her back and pulled me into a hug. "Good luck son. Come back soon yes?"

"I'm only there for a month Dad." I smiled and felt bad that I knew he was scared for me.

He shrugged. "That's enough time for you to get hurt. I don't want you to do that. Come back in one piece."

I nodded.

Trace and Diamond came over. I kissed Diamond and hugged Trace.

"Keep safe." He stared into my eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Diamond was trying hard not to cry. I stroked the Twins' heads and whispered, "Back soon. Keep an eye out for me."

Uriel hugged me and handed me the bag of food Mum had packed. "Keep in touch."

I nodded. "Will do. The base has Wi-Fi and I'll have time to chat. But I'll call every night."

Mum started to sob.

Will and Kate came over. Kate pulled me down to her level and hugged me tight. "Don't you dare die Victor Benedict."

I laughed. "I'm actually really excited."

Will grinned at me and hugged me.

Wow, I'm getting a lot of hugs.

"Good luck. Stay safe." He smacked the back of my head and dodged when I tried to hit him back.

Xav and Crystal came over and I was given another round of hugs. "Bring me back some sand; I want a piece of Afghanistan." Xav handed me a scrap book saying **My Holiday**on the front with a picture of him in a flowery shirt.

"And, Vick, She is there." Crystal smiled and nodded. "Definitely. She's out there."

Phee and Yves gave me their encouragement.

Sky burst into tears on me and Zed had to pull her away, after making me promise to bring back a souvenir.

"Right." I wiped my hands on my trousers and glanced around. The car that I was going to the airport had just pulled up and the guy inside gave me the thumbs up.

Mum flung herself at me and hugged the life out of me.

"Mum, I will call you when I get there, ok?"

She nodded forcefully. "You will call me whenever you get the chance. Even if you know it's two in the morning over here. I want to hear everything. Got me?"

I nodded and kissed her head.

I started backing towards the car. Desperate to get off. Does that make me a bad person?

Better not to answer that one.

The guy inside got out and helped me chuck my bags into the back.

"All set?" He asked.

"Yup. Anything I need to know?"

He chuckled and pointed to my slightly long (ok, ponytail length) hair. "You'll have to get that off."

"What?!" Mum had overheard and looked like he'd just trodden on a puppy and laughed.

He nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Has to be short. You should cut it yourself or the army will do it and they normally do it too short."

I nodded and rubbed my head. "Ok, I will do that when I get the chance."

He held out a hand. "I'm James, by the way."

I shook it. "Victor. Victor Benedict."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh God, you'll be the agent going to stay with Nigel's team then."

I nodded. "Why oh god?"

He shrugged and motioned me towards the car. "He's a bit high strung. Good leader though. Keep an eye out for a girl in his team. Beth I think she's called. I haven't met her but I know a friend of hers. It is Beth, or Betty. Something like that. Anyway, the rumour is that he has a crush on her."

"Ooh, drama in the desert."

He laughed. "Yeah, apparently she's nice. But she's twenty four and he's twenty nine."

"That's not so bad." I said and opened the door to the car.

"No, but still, keep an eye out. She's the only one I know." He got in and started the car.

I looked over the door to my family. Dad had Mum under his arm and she was wiping her eyes on his sleeve. I waved and sat in the shotgun seat.

They waved and James grinned before pulling out of the car park and I looked over my shoulder until they disappeared.

Five minutes later I had learnt all of James' history.

He worked with the media back here and lived in Colorado. He had two sons in boarding school, Robbie and Harry. And a daughter in the local primary school, Georgina.

He asked why I was off to Afghanistan and I gave a vague answer like I knew I was meant to.

"I'm looking for someone."

There was silence for a while.

My phone buzzed.

It was a message from Will

_Mum's still crying. God, could you come back already. Stay safe and bring me back a sister._

_Willster._

_P.S. Can I have some of that nice rice cake stuff? Can__'__t remember what it's called._

__**So, did we like?**

**Did we not?**

**Please tell me. **

**And, if you don't really understand the timings: This is set two months after the wedding at the end of Helping Kate (my other story - Check it out!)**

**So, the Twins have been born but Kate is not pregnant yet.**

**Marian does get mentioned at the end but i think i may have given away a piece of the story about what happens to her.**

**If you remember what it was then please don't tell anyone.**

**If you read it but cant remember then don't you dare go and look again. That would just spoil it.**

**See ya!**


	5. And How They Met

******So, im glad you all like Marian.**

**Thank you!**

**Now, Betts and Nigel?**

**Is that weird?**

**Just for clarification, Betts is 24 and Nigel is 29/30.**

**Chapter 5**

**And How They Met**

**Marian**

The army base was nice. Big, with open spaces and clean quarters. There was a training facility in one corner next to a tall brown wall that separated the dangerous 'outside' from the inside. There were people everywhere. Some were chatting to the officers, some were training, and some were just talking or writing letters to home. Most weren't wearing a shirt. Why should they? It was hot out here.

"Are you Agent Benedict?" A short-ish man with short hair and stubble. He had a couple of military badges on his chest.

"That's me." I grinned at him and shook the offered hand.

"Excellent. I'm Nigels. Captain Steven Nigels. I'm in charge of Media Liaison."

I nodded and tried not to smile. He was the one who supposedly liked this girl Beth. I might have to go into that. Just for the hell of it.

"Right. I've organised you to be taken around the village. I have a tour guide waiting." He waved his arm in the direction of a small building and I followed. When we got inside I was surprised at how spacey it was. There was a cool 'sitting room' with about twelve people in it. Loads of guys but I could only see about two girls. They were all laughing at something one of them had said and all stood to attention when Nigels came into the room.

"Alright, fellas. We have a visitor. Be nice." Nigels indicated me. "Mister Benedict is here for a while and needs to have a look at the Village. I have decided that one of you should take him."

The guys started nudging this one girl with perfect blonde hair falling to her shoulders. "Gonna be you Betts. Betcha." That must be the one.

She turned to one of them, "How much?"

"Fiver."

"You're on."

Nigels waited for silence. He looked slightly red and I knew he had heard the bet. "Right, Turner!"

There were groans from the guys and a laugh from Betts. Money changed hands and a tall woman with scarlet hair stepped forward and bowed to her captain. I smiled and she caught my eye. Piercing blue with white flecks. I grinned and she rolled her eyes at me when Nigels shouted at her for 'bloody cheek'.

"So, Turner, you know what to do. Do your magic on the locals."

She saluted and laughed when someone grumbled behind her.

Nigels rubbed his forehead. I could see this girl was a pet hate of his. She had trouble maker written all over her.

He waved us away and someone shouted at her. "Careful Turner, it's not like you haven't been surrounded by attractive guys every day. Don't seduce this one just cos he's fresh meat." She turned so she was walking backwards.

"Jealous, Max?" She flicked him off and jogged out of the room towards me when Nigels shouted after her.

"Hi." She said and pushed her hair out of her eyes. I fought the urge to stumble with surprise. Now that I could see her in the proper light I could see how gorgeous she was. Her hair had every shade of red and orange in it and curled down to her shoulders. She had freckles all over her nose. When she smiled my insides did things that shouldn't happen to a guy. It was weird and I swore never tell Zed.

"Hey, I'm Victor. Just Vick's fine though."

She ginned and pulled a bulletproof vest out of a pile by the door. "Ok then Vick. I'm Turner, but Marian is my name and that's fine."

I laughed. "So, you seem to be a bit of a handful to the captain."

"Oh yeah, Nigel's a bit stressed when it comes to me. I'm a bit of a loudmouth and he hates it. But he loves me really." She handed me a vest and wriggled into her own. "So, how do you like Afghanistan?"

"It's nice, very hot and a bit over the top on security."

She laughed loudly. "I know, they're so tense! I mean, we don't need guards or bomb disposal teams. What, do they think it's a war or something?"

We both laughed and guided me towards a car that was waiting. I decided I liked her. She was cool. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to seeing the village with her.

Marian.

She suited it.

…..

**Marian**

Ok, he was hot.

No?

Don't think so?

Good, then he's mine.

Girls, back off. I am placing my claim.

I know, I know. Soulfinder.

But seriously? He's not gonna be out here. I have sort of given up.

So sue me.

Anyway. As I drove to the village with Vick I learned a lot about him. He had a massive family. I mean huge. Seven brothers, five nearly sisters and two nephews. Wow.

I told him about Amy and Derek and Jamie and Dad.

I was trying not to sneak glances at him but I failed and caught him doing the same to me. We laughed, a bit embarrassed. Then I remembered.

I was Marian Turner.

I did not get embarrassed by any one. Not man or beast, as the saying goes.

I think.

When we got there I stuck a jacket on over my vest and pushed the sleeves up. I tied my hair up and attached my helmet on over the top. I saw Vick struggling with his clasp and reached over to do it for him. He caught my eye and stared.

"Thanks. So, do you come here a lot?" He seemed nervous and tore his gaze away from my eyes.

"Yeah, all the time. The locals like me. Not sure why." I lied my butt off. "Maybe it's the hair."

I pulled a little of the said hair out from under my helmet. I saw him look at it.

"It is nice."

I grinned at him and ignored the girly flutter in my chest.

I know blah blah blah. Soon I'll be spouting poetry. Maybe it's that bloody book.

We walked down the colourful main street of the village. It had a tiny market with pretty things on sale. Trade here had flourished since we moved over. We bought all our stuff here just to give them a hand. They had been bashed a bit in the war. We were close by so they got the brunt of the violence. I explained it all to Vick as we walked and I saw my little group of lovely kids running towards us.

"Incoming. Kid alert." I said and Vick laughed when he saw them.

We sat down on someone's door step as they came over. They stared at Vick for a while and a small girl in yellow hugged my legs. I smiled and looked around, checking, before I took my helmet off and shook out my hair. They all 'ahh'ed and ran their fingers through it.

I talked to them for a bit in my hurriedly learnt Afghanistani and pointed to Vick.

"Vick." I said slowly and the kids repeated it.

He laughed and stared at me. I winked at him and we stood.

I picked the little girl up and propped her on my hip.

We wandered down the market and I let one of the boys hold my helmet. Nigels would probably kill me if he saw me taking it off.

"They really like you." Vick said as a boy came up and held my hand.

"I was their favourite person from the moment I opened my bag and it was full of sweets."

I smiled down at the boy and tapped the pouch on my belt. He slowly unzipped it and shouted to his mates when he was it saw full of Snickers bars. I was surrounded for a bit and Vick laughed loudly. I liked his laugh. It was loud and happy.

"So you're now a local hero." He grinned.

"Well naturally." I waved a hand up and down my body and coloured a bit when I saw his eyes take it in. "I mean, who wouldn't love all this?"

He grinned back at me. "Indeed."

I started walking again and the crown cheered when Vick pulled out a massive bag of mint humbugs. He handed me one and I podded it into my mouth. I gave one to the girl in my arms and she planted a kiss in my cheek.

Something pulled in my stomach and I froze.

"Marian?" Vick looked suddenly worried. The kids were running towards us, all wanting sweets.

I looked around. Danger. Close.

I could sense it.

"We have to get the kids out." I said quickly.

"Why?"

"We just have to. I can't explain." I put the girl down and she clung to my trouser leg.

I took the bag from Vick and my helmet from the boy. Taking a handful of the mints I threw them down the street. All the kids chased after them. I took another and did the same. When the bag was gone I strapped on my helmet and told Vick to do the same. He looked worried now.

"You can sense danger can't you?" He stared at me.

"What?" How the hell did he know that?

There was no chance to answer.

Sure as hell, I heard a whistle and there was a bang just in front of me.

We were thrown back and slammed against a wall.

Something punched into my chest and I fell hard.

The dust cleared. I knew someone had shot at us.

I heard Vick cough. "Marian!"

He crawled over to me. My chest hurt. I let out a stream of swear words that won't be suitable for delicate ears.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He pulled me into a sitting position and I winced.

He had the nerve to laugh. Loudly. He reached forward and pulled a small bit of lead from my bulletproof vest.

My head fell back and I laughed with him. "Holy Hell. I have never loved a piece of clothing more. Are the kids ok?"

He turned. All the kids had been scooped up by their parents and ran off with.

He looked back at me and stroked my face. It felt nice, safe.

"I found you." He said quietly.

I frowned. "Pardon me?"

"You sensed the danger of the shot. That was when I knew you were a Savant. And when it hit you, you screamed in your mind. I heard you. It was amazing."

My eyes widened. "You're a Savant?"

He just smiled.

_I'm more than that_. He said.

My jaw dropped and I heard a thunk as it hit the ground.

"You're my soulfinder?!"

He just smiled and leaned forward.

He kissed me.

My dad's favorite quote sounded in my head.

If you're looking for the love of your life, stop. They will be waiting for you when you start doing the things you love.

He was right.

**TaDaa**

**I know, cute.**

**See ya soon!**


	6. And How They Loved (Part I)

******Hey guys!**

**So, i know i haven't updated for ages but i was at school.**

**Sorry, i will drop my education if you ask me nicely.**

**Also, i realized that in the second chapter i said Betts had brown hair and in the fourth i said she had curly blonde hair.**

**Please tell me which one you prefer.**

**Then i might put some pictures on my profile.**

**And How They Loved**

**Part I**

**Victor**

So I was surprised to say the least.

"You're my soulfinder." I stated as she stared at me.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

I started to laugh loudly. "You're my soulfinder!"

She leaned forward and I crushed her into a tight hug.

"I found you." I said quietly and felt her smile into my shoulder.

She pulled back and smiled at me. The grin threatened to tear her face in two. She held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Marian Turner. 23 years old, can sense a bit of danger and make people like me. I want to be a journalist but I love being a soldier and I had completely given up on finding you. I'm your soulfinder."

I reached forward and shook her hand. "I'm Victor Benedict. 23 years old. I'm American and I'm working on a big case for the FBI. We are looking for some bad guy who we think might be around here. I had kinda given up on finding you too."

I stood and pulled her to her feet. Some of the locals started looking out of their door and a man whose stall had been crushed burst into tears.

We went over hand in hand and helped him salvage what he could. It was a pottery stall. So, everything was gone. Only the cloth roof was left and a bit of wood that made the table. His wife started picking through the rubble and pulled out a handful of colourful ceramic chips.

I caught eyes with Marian (my soulfinder!) and she went over to the woman. She took the pottery and handed her some money. The woman smiled with tears in her eyes and gave her a plastic bag to take the useless china home.

We all turned as a car drove down the main street and Nigels jumped out.

He ran towards Marian and checked her over for injuries. "What happened? Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?"

She smiled. "I'm ok. No one's hurt much. My back's a bit sore though. I smashed into a wall. And my chest hurts."

I walked over and handed Nigel the small bit of lead that I had pulled from Marian's vest. He rolled it around his palm and rubbed his creased forehead. "Shit. Sorry, darn. That was a crack shot. This is a proper bullet. Not one of those scummy ones they make here illegally. They would have got this from us. Or from someone who knew how to get them."

Marian stepped a bit closer to me and I slipped my arm around her waist. "So, it's someone we know?" She asked.

Nigel nodded and chewed his thumb. "Probably. Damn it. We really don't know what we're doing. Is the store owner ok? Did you give him the damage money?"

Marian nodded. "I gave it to his wife. Got some nice chips too."

She held up the back and Nigels looked at it approvingly. "Good. He would probably drink the money away with his sorrows. She'll be sensible with it. Well done Turner. You're good with the people here. That money should help them get back on their feet."

He turned towards the car and walked away muttering to himself.

Marian grinned at me. "We so need to talk."

I nodded. "Yup. Did I mention that was amazing, what you did to them?" I pointed back to the shopkeeper and his wife.

Marian shrugged but I could see a bit of pink going to her cheeks. "Yeah, well. Sometimes they can't cope after they lose a shop and have to do awful things to get money to feed their kids. I saw one family who had three daughters. They all had to go and be prostitutes or they would starve. We always go around with a bit of 'upkeep' money now."

I caught her hand in mine. "That's really nice and sad too. My god, I am so glad I found you. And it's _you_! My mum is going to go mad."

She smiled. "I'd like to meet your family. They sound really cool."

"They are gonna love you."

She snorted. "Well, yeah. Obviously. I mean, who doesn't?"

I laughed and we got into the back of the car. Nigels yelled at us to put on our seat belts or risk getting killed for the second time in one day.

I felt Marian wriggle her hand into mine and smiled to myself.

I was already thinking of ways to get her home safe.

My face dropped.

Safe.

Oh shit.

She was in the army.

In Afghanistan.

The most dangerous country in the world.

"What?" She said quietly.

I looked over at her and noticed a tiny freckle in the corner of her mouth.

"What if you don't come back?" I said and she snorted.

"Vick, babe. This is Marian Turner you're talking to. There was no way I was gonna get killed before I met you and now that I have…" She shrugged. "Gonna have to get used to me being alive."

I nodded and forced a smile. She'd be ok. They trained the soldiers really well and she had been out here for quite a while.

She squeezed my hand. "It'll be ok, Vick. I'll be fine."

I nodded and thought about Will and his soulfinder Kate. Her dad had thrown her off a bridge and for a few minutes. Will had thought she was dead. I remembered his face when the realisation hit him. It was horrible.

I couldn't lose Marian.

Now way.

…

When we got back to the base I had enough time to whisper, "I'll see you in the liaison office after dinner."

Marian nodded and winked at me before being dragged off by Betts who was scolding her for something she'd done.

I got back to my room and flicked my phone on.

There was a text from Mum saying:

_Are you ok sweetie?_

I relied that I was fine and had had a good day. I didn't want to tell her the truth yet. Not before I had talked properly to Marian.

But I knew Will would keep it a secret.

So I texted him.

_Guess who I found? One new sister for you? Check!_

Two minutes later he texted back.

_WHAT?! ALIRUFGBVE;AIRUV;AIUFIAE! WHATS HER NAME?!_

I grinned.

_Marian. She's really cool._

_I bet. Lucky girl._

_I see what you mean about it being amazing._

_Stay safe. Use protection. No glove, no love._

I laughed.

_Whoops!_ I joked. _Don't tell Mum?_

_Seriously? Why would I tell Mum? She'd go ape shit. Can I tell Kate?_

_Sure. But no one else._

_See ya Vick._

_Bye!_


	7. And How They Loved (Part II)

******Hey guys, hope you like the previous chapters.**

**Oh, i need to know what you think about Betts and Nigel.**

**And if Betts should be curly blond or thick brown hair.**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 7**

**And How They Loved**

**Part II**

**Marian**

Dan Dan Da Daaaaaaa!

I found my soulfinder.

Jealous?

I know you are!

So, anyway. After we got back to the base Betts dragged me back to our room and I pulled my top off so she could have a look for any injuries on my bag. I heard her open our first aid kit bag and felt a freezing cold antiseptic wipe being rubbed over my spine.

"Are you getting on with Victor?" She asked and stuck a plaster over a small cut.

"Yeah I am." I smirked to myself and then realised Betts was good at hearing when there was an extra story to tell.

"Oh, yeah? So, tell me or I'll tell Nigels you stole the Jack Daniels from his fridge on my birthday."

I stood up and spun around to face her. "I didn't steal it! I was borrowing it or medicinal purposes."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Medicinal purposes that got you trashed and you ran around the base in only a bullet proof vest?"

I waved a finger in her face. "Let me tell you, I was not trashed. And me running around nearly naked really cheered up most of the guys here."

"Most of them have girlfriends or wives."

I shrugged. "I didn't mean in a purvey way. I just meant in a funny way. And come on, most of them have done the same thing."

She nodded. "That's true. So, Victor."

I sighed and flopped down on the bed. She sat next to me and fiddled with the pistol on my bedside table. (I know right!)

"Well, he's really nice. And kind. And funny and, honestly, he is really hot."

She nodded. "He is quite hot. But tell me truly, did he flirt or was that look he gave you just the concussion from the blast?"

I laughed. "What look was he giving me?"

"Like you were the best thing since sliced bread."

I snorted and Betts handed me a tissue.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and she pointed the gun at me. I looked over the barrel at it and flicked the safety catch on. "Try not to kill me Betts. I know I get on your nerves but how would you live without me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Talk to me. What's up with Victor?"

I rolled onto my back. I didn't want to tell her. She wouldn't understand. She wasn't a Savant and didn't know about them.

"I like him. I mean, I don't really know him. But we were flirting out there. Nothing like a near death experience to get the romantic side out of a man."

She reached forward and hit me. "Stop the sarky, Turner. Did he ask you out?"

I laughed. Did he ever? "He's gonna be back in America in a couple of weeks Betts. He can hardly ask me to be his girlfriend when we're gonna be halfway across the world from each other."

She shrugged. "Meet halfway?"

"Where's half way?!" I laughed and growled at the ceiling.

"Ok. She has officially gone mad." Betts jumped up, tossed the gun onto my stomach and went over to the world map we had on our wall.

"He lives in Denver, Colorado." I said.

Betts put one finger on Denver and another on Shindand Airbase (our base).

She dragged her fingers towards each other and stopped when they touched.

"Well, at the moment you're gonna be meeting in the middle of the Atlantic to I suggest going to Lagos or Faro in Portugal. I went there a couple of years ago. It's nice."

I looked over her shoulder.

"So, you like him?" She asked.

"Yeah. But nothing more yet. He asked me to meet him after dinner."

She gasped and clapped her hands. "Yay! Ok, we have to give you a bit of makeup. Wear a dress."

I laughed. "I don't own a dress. I'm in the army Betts. I'm not gonna wear makeup either. Don't be stupid. All we're gonna do is chat."

She pouted. "Fine, I'll have to go and talk to Nigels instead."

I looked up at her. "Yeah, Nigels. What's the deal with you and him?"

She frowned. "What deal? Oh… you mean…like that?"

I nodded.

"Ew! No! No way!"

I smiled and raised my eyebrow. "Methinks thou doth protest too much."

She froze.

I gasped. "Oh my god. I actually hit a nerve there, didn't I?"

She started panicking and waving her hands in front of her. "Oh shit." She squeaked.

"You actually like Nigel?"

She nodded quickly, then smacked herself. "Oh no. Did I nod? Oh Christ!"

I laughed and hugged her.

"He's really old!" She wailed into my shoulder.

I laughed. "Love knows no bounds."

She pushed me away. "He's not that old. I mean, I'm 24 and he's 29. That's not that bad."

"So you do like him?"

She bit her nails. "Maybe. Don't tell?"

I picked up an imaginary phone. "Hey Nigel. Guess what Betts just said."

She smacked my hands as the dinner bell went. We both jumped with shock and squealed.

"Come on." She said, linking arms with me. "Let's go get our lover boys."

**Hope you liked it.**

**Next one up soon.**


	8. And How They Loved (Part III)

******And... Here's another one for you!**

**Chapter 8**

**And How They Loved**

**Part III**

**Victor**

I was waiting in the dark conference room after dinner.

"Hey." Marian slipped in and closed the door.

I stood and smiled at her. She immediately ran over and launched herself into my arms.

I stood there and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

When I finally put her down our lips were swollen.

"Wow." She said and grinned.

"I know."

She just hugged me again.

"Let's talk." I said and she held up a finger before reaching down the back of the mini fridge I the corner. She pulled out a small bottle and looked at the label.

"Cider." She grimaced but shrugged it off and put it on the table in front of me.

I laughed at her boldness and we both sat.

"My gran would turn in her grave if she saw me doing this. Sharing booze in a dark room with an unmarried man." She said. "My dad wouldn't be too pleased either."

I smiled. "What's he like?"

She leant back and passed me the bottle. "He's great. My mum left us when she found her soulfinder. Dad's not a Savant so he had to teach me and my sister everything he heard from Mum. He did really well."

"And your sister?"

"Amy. She's cool. Met her soulfinder Derek when we were on holiday and now she's a vet in Denver. She has Jamie, her son. He's so cute."

I thought for a bit. "Amy Turner. I think I might have met her. We sometimes take our dogs and horses there."

Marian nodded. "Thank god you live in Denver."

I laughed. "I know. What are the chances right. We live within an hour drive from each other."

"Apart from the fact that most of the year I'm on the other side of the world."

I smiled and reached for her hand. She twisted her fingers in with mine. "We'll manage." I said. "When do you go on leave?"

"A month."

"Ok. I'll come and meet you when you get back. I want to meet your family and I want you to meet mine."

She grinned. "Sounds really great. I want to meet them. I'll tell you the base I come back to when I find out."

We swapped numbers.

"So, I have heard a lot about you from the guys at dinner." I said and she cringed.

"If its anything about the Jack Daniels and the bulletproof vest, don't tell me?"

I laughed. "I didn't hear that one. But I can feel there is a good story for a rainy day."

She smiled. "It involves theft, nudity and a week on kitchen duty."

I laughed, already getting the picture. "You know, we are really different."

She looked at me with her head tipped to one side.

"I mean, you're all sarcastic and funny and badass."

She grinned. "Yeah. I ought to stop that."

"No, don't! It's one of the best things about you." I said and she blushed a bit.

I carried on. "It's just; I gave up on finding you so I threw myself into my job to keep my mind off it. I think I became a bit of a robot. You didn't."

She smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Well, I gave up too. But I still tried to live my life as I would if I had found you earlier. And we have time. We're only 23."

I nodded. "Yeah, we're good. But I was being affected by your 'absence'."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "So was I. I was getting a bit mean. I would joke about things I shouldn't and was getting into trouble more. I'm surprised I wasn't told to get lost."

I laughed. We were interrupted by my phone ringing. She gasped, "I love this song!"

It was playing Hurts Like Heaven by Coldplay.

I felt brave so I put it on replay and stood. I pulled her to her feet and swung her around the room.

She laughed and put her arms around my neck.

I sang along quietly and we dance in circles, avoiding chairs and tables.

"Yes I feel a little bit nervous. Yes I feel nervous and I cannot relax." She sang and I spun her under my arm and dipped her.

I loved it. It was everything I wanted.

I felt calmer, happier.

"Cos you use your heart as a weapon, and it hurts like heaven." I sang and she laughed.

Her red hair was flying everywhere and she was breathing fast.

When they song ended we collapsed onto a sofa and caught our breath.

"Wow." I said.

She rolled onto her front, facing me. "Thanks for finally showing up." She said.

I leaned forward and kissed her gently.

When we parted I rested my forehead against hers. "You too."

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat from the door.

We turned to see Nigel standing and looking stunned.

"Well that was fast." He said. He turned and walked briskly away.

I looked back at Marian. We burst out laughing.

She kissed my cheek, whispered goodnight and skipped off, waving as she left.

God she was great.

**I wasnt so happy with this one. **

**I thought their relationship was a bit strained. **

**But the dancing was cute.**

**Hurts Like Heaven is an awesome song.**

**Check it out.**


	9. And How They Loved (Part IV)

******Hi!**

**So, i know this is the fourth chapter call And How They Loved but i wanted to keep them in order. Hopefully things should start to get interesting soon.**

**Chapter 9**

**And How They Loved**

**Part IV**

**Marian**

The next week was amazing. The best of my life.

I went to the village a couple more times with Vick. There was definitely something going on there. The people were getting nervous. We saw stalls closing and any business went on indoors. Women wore dark clothes instead of their usual yellow and pink. Men stood in doorways and glared at us.

Vick put his arm around my waist as one of them spat at our feet. "Something's up."

I nodded. "I'm getting a lot of danger here. But it's channelled towards us through them from someone else. And they are being turned against us. That means this person, Lucky we call him, is overriding my power."

Vick frowned. "So, he's a Savant?"

I bit my lip. "Possibly. I don't know." A small child ran towards us but was scooped up by its mother and carried away.

Vick pulled me a bit closer. "It's ok."

I sniffed loudly and frowned. "It's horrible. They don't have any choice. They've just been battered by this bloody war. They didn't do anything and now this psychopath's using them as his kicking post."

Vick pulled me back to car, worried I was upset. He hugged me and kissed my head. "Hey, we'll look into it. We're not gonna let Lucky get away with it."

He rubbed my back in small circles.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. We turned and saw a thin man with scruffy hair and a scar across his chin.

"Manhabba." I said quietly. It was Arabic for hello. **(A/N If ****it's**** wrong please ****do****n't**** hate me. I was using ****Google**** translate.)**

The man nodded quickly at us and looked over his shoulder. Some men were standing by a cattle fence and had turned away. The man leaned forward and handed me something.

"Hutarra." He said quietly and scurried off up the street just as the men by the fence turned back to look at us.

I paled.

"Marian?" Vick asked.

I looked down at my hands. The man had given me a bit of pottery. It was a tiny piece. Only as big as my thumb nail. It was a piece of a bowl or pot, slightly curved and colourful.

I handed it to Vick. He turned it in his hands and looked back at me, confused.

"Hutarra means danger." I said and Vick immediately looked around.

"Get in the car." He said and we both strapped in. Vick drove back to the base quickly and we ran to the conference room.

Nigel was standing by the window with Betts. I resisted the urge to wolf whistle and handed Nigel the bit of pottery. He knew that things in the village were tense and trusted my gut instincts.

Nigel sat and we talked through what happened in the village. The pottery and Danger and the suspense and the dark clothes.

Nigel nodded. "Right. Well, Turner. The villagers like you. If they didn't the man wouldn't have given this to you. So, we need you to be with us when we investigate. That will be in two and a half weeks. So, I am going to send you off on leave now and when you get back in two weeks, you'll be straight back in to it."

I stared at him. "I'm going home early?"

He nodded.

Vick grinned at me and said. "Can I go too?"

Nigel looked him up and down. "Yes. Your boss said he needed to see you. Something important. And I've been getting emails from a woman called Mrs Benedict, she seemed cross."

Vick looked embarrassed.

Nigel laughed. "Don't worry, I have had many cross mothers on my tail over the years. Now, off you go. Your plane is this evening."

Vick and I immediately jumped to our feet and ran back to our rooms, only letting go of each other's hands when we had to part ways.

…

It was late the next day when we finally landed in Colorado. I had been planning to go first to Nebraska to see Dad, then to Denver to see Amy and on from there to Wrickenwridge to meet Vick family. But Vick had bribed me with a lot of chocolate so I had to rearrange my plan.

Now, Vick was gonna drive us to Wrickenwridge. Then we were going to see Amy, then Dad. I hadn't told either of them. I wanted it to be a surprise.

Wrickenwridge was really pretty. Very small with wood huts and friendly looking people. We kept going along a wood path near a ski lift and stopped in front of a big house with a motorbike in the front garden and a porch.

"Here we are." Vick said.

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Hey, they'll love you." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise. Come on."

He climbed out of the car and pulled me by the hand towards the door. When he rang the bell there was silence.

We waited, then rung it again. Still silence.

He checked under the mat and there was a small brass key with a green bit of string around it.

He laughed. "They've gone out. Probably forgot the time I told them we were getting here."

"So, why don't we go into town and find them?" I said. Finally, I was feeling braver.

He nodded and grinned at me. "Ok. There probably just wandering around. It's what Mum likes to do."

We got back into the car and made it to the park in the centre of Wrickenwridge in 10 minutes.

"There they are." Vick pointed over my side to a huge family sitting in the sun.

Oh god, there were so many of them.

"They've got the whole brood over." Vick said.

I looked down and noticed we were both looking different than we had been. We were both more tanned and still in cammo. I was wearing my desert karki trousers and jacket. I pulled it off, leaving a dark green fitted t shirt underneath. I had to keep my big boots on but I pulled my hair out of its pony tail and shook it out.

Vick laughed and kissed me. "You look beautiful and I love you."

I froze.

Did he just say that?

I turned slowly to face him.

"I love you too." I said and smiled when I felt it was true.

He grinned. "Come on then Turner. Let's go and wow my family."

**Next chapter is her meeting them.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	10. And How They Loved (Part V)

******Ok, give it a couple more chapters then things will get interesting.**

**I promise.**

**This chapter is dedicated to purplenutella cos i know she's going through a tough time.**

**Chapter 10**

**And How They Loved **

**Part V**

**Marian**

I breathed deeply and stepped out of the car.

Vick came around and shouldered his bag. Together we started walking towards the group 50 yards away.

About a zillion scenarios went through my head. His mum hating me. His dad hating me. His brothers hating me…

_Hey, calm down. They'll love you._He said.

_You say that a lot._I answered.

_I mean it._

I smiled and he grinned back.

"Vick!" We heard a woman shout and a small blonde barrelled into him.

"Vick!" A choir of voices shouted and we were swamped by people.

A tiny dark haired woman showered kisses all over his face and a tall man with salt and pepper hair pulled him into a bear hug.

"You're back!" The tiny woman wailed.

Vick laughed. "Yes, Mum. I'm back."

He pulled me forward from where I was standing at the back, hoping they had forgotten about me.

"This is Marian."

The small woman came forward and pulled me into a hug. "I'm Karla. Victor's mother. Are you from the base as well?"

I smiled, already liking her. "No, I live in Nebraska with my Dad but most of my time I'm in Afghanistan. That's where I met Vick."

A tall girl standing at the back of the group gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. She immediately ran forward and said. "Hi, I'm Crystal. Xav's girlfriend." She gestured at a tall, lanky looking guy at the back. He waved and grinned.

I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Marian, and aren't you Xav's soulfinder? Not girlfriend." I remembered what Vick had told me about her. She was a soulseeker.

Her eyes widened. "I knew it!"

"What?" I asked.

_Are you Vick's soulfinder?_

I smiled at her._ Maybe._

_I give you your weight in chocolate if you say yes._

_I'll hold you to that._

_So you are?_

_The one and only._

She squealed and hugged me. The others looked confused.

The older looking man came forward. "Hello Marian, I'm Saul, Vick's father."

I shook his hand and was swamped by 6 tall guys.

They introduced themselves as Trace, Uriel, Will, Xav, Yves and Zed.

Will decided to bash into my head. _Vick told me._

_About us?_

_Yup. Thanks for coming._

_It's nice. You all seem so much more friendly than I thought you would._

He grinned. A glamorous woman stepped forward and passed Trace a tiny bundle. "Hi Marian, I'm Diamond. Trace's wife. These are our boys Magnus and Nico."

Trace passed one of them to me and I cooed for a bit over the tiny baby.

The boys introduced me to their soulfinders, Kate, Crystal, Phee and Sky.

Xav chatted to me about the army and they all seemed quite impressed. My confidence grew and I was at ease at last.

"So, Marian, what's it like in Afghanistan?" Sky poured a cup of fizzy water from the basket at her side and handed it to me.

"Dusty." I said and she laughed. "It's hot too. But is pretty."

"And are you near any people?"

I nodded. "There's a village quite near us, so the people at the base go there a lot."

She grinned. "It must be really exciting."

"It is, terrifying, knowing you could get blown to pieces any minute. It happened a week ago to us. I was in the village with Vick, I was meant to be showing him around. But someone shot me."

Vick immediately cringed and started being hit by Karla as she berated him for not staying safe.

"Awesome!" Xav crawled over the blanket on the floor and propped up in front of us. "Was it fun? Did it hurt?"

I pointed to the centre of my chest. "It hit me right here. But I was wearing a bullet proof vest."

Vick opened the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small piece of metal. He handed it to me and I saw it was the bullet.

I passed it over to Xav. He stared at it then passed it to Zed.

"You kept it?" I asked Vick.

He shrugged. "It was a good story to tell."

Diamond handed me the baby again and he crabbed my metal dog tags hanging around my neck. I laughed and pulled then off, handing them to him.

Sky leaned forward and read the inscription. "Marian B Turner."

I nodded. "B for Bryce."

Saul cleared his throat. "So, you're a Savant?"

I nodded. "Yup. I can make people like me. It's useful; I don't have any enemies as far as I know which is a lot more comforting. And I can sense a bit of danger."

Vick patted my shoulder. "That's how you stopped a load of kids being killed in that blast."

Everyone gasped. "It wasn't me!" I protested.

Vick snorted. "Yeah right. You felt the danger and got the kids out of the way before ou were shot. You saved so many lives."

I grinned at him. "Fine, so I'm amazingly awesome. Did it take you this long to realise?"

They laughed and suddenly Karla froze.

"Vick, what was that?"

He stared at her. "What?"

She started smiling. "I think I just picked up something I wasn't meant to."

He glanced at me. "Mum?"

She sat back. "Don't hide it now I know Victor Benedict. If you've got something to tell us, then please do."

He started mumbling a bit so I cut to the chase.

"I'm Vick's soulfinder."

"I knew it!" Crystal shouted and Xav whooped loudly.

"We are gonna have possibly one of the coolest sisters ever!" Zed swung me round in a hug.

Karla came and kissed my cheek. Thanking me for coming to her son's aid.

_Told you they'd love you. _Vick said.

_Oh shut up and kiss me._ I shot back.

_Yes ma'am._

**Hope you liked it!**_  
_

**Might be a bit slow for the week cos i have school. But there is always next weekend.**


	11. And How They Loved (Part VI)

**Hey guys!**

**So, I know on Sunday I put up about 6 chapters in a day, but I was bored.**

**I have a netball match on Saturday so I won't be able to do any then. But Sunday is looking good and clear.**

**Hope you like the next chapter, you're about to meet Amy!**

**And if the real Amy (you know who you are Cotter!) is reading, I hope you like you.**

**This is dedicated to you.**

**Chapter 11**

**And How They Loved**

**Part VI**

**Marian**

Two days later we were driving down the road towards my sister Amy's house in Denver. I had spent a really nice two days with Vick's family and I would be lying if I said his Mum didn't love me. Karla had taken me out shopping despite the warnings from the other girls. Diamond came with me for moral support and we managed to steer Karla away from a horrible green dress she was going to insist on buying me until I pointed out a nice pair of red jeans that would look really great on her.

"Oh, they are perfect!" Karla grabbed them and ran off to the changing room. Diamond shot me a relieved glance and we exhaled loudly.

But now, I was wearing a black and white striped shirt Diamond had picked out and I was driving the really nice car the army had leant me.

"Left here apparently." Vick had his nose in the map and a coffee was balanced on his knee.

"I thought you lived here." I said and passed him a sausage roll we were sharing.

He nodded. "I do, but I don't look after the animals we use. So, I haven't met her. And I don't know where she lives."

I grinned. "No, that would be beyond weird."

He smiled and interlocked our fingers over the gear stick. "You know I love you right?"

I turned to look at him quickly and smiled. "Good. Cos I love you to."

…..

I knocked on the door and smiled when I heard screaming from inside. The door was swung open by a tall woman with shoulder length dark blonde hair and large brown eyes. She had chocolate goo all over her fingers and she shouted, "Derek! Give Jamie something to chew or he'll eat the carpet!"

She turned to face me and froze. "Marian?"

I grinned. "Hey Amy."

"Marian!" Amy flung her arms around my neck and licked the chocolate off her fingers.

"Oh my god! You're here! And alive! And looking gorgeous!" She stepped back and looked me up and down.

"Yep. Not blown to pieces."

She hugged me again. "Oh thank God. Oh, why didn't you tell me you'd be back early?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

I felt her freeze in my arms. "Marian." She said quietly. "Don't look now, but there's a really handsome man standing by the gate and he's staring at you."

I laughed and turned to see the handsome man in question (Vick). I ran down the path to get him and dragged him by the hand up to my sister.

"Amy, this is Victor Benedict. He's my.."

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed and flung her arms around him. "You're her soulfinder! Thank you thank you thank you for coming now and stopping her being killed over in Afghanistan, or worse, becoming a bitch."

I laughed and Amy pulled us into the small house.

"Hey Derek!" I waved at a man with dark hair standing by the window with a toddler in his arms. He turned and grinned.

"Hey Marian. Still alive?"

I grinned and went over to kiss the little boy. "How's my favourite nephew?"

Derek laughed. "He's your only nephew."

"Not the point."

Amy pulled Vick and me down onto a frayed sofa and Derek plonked Jamie in my lap.

"Derek! This is Victor! He's Marian's soulfinder!"

Derek burst out laughing and hugged us both. "Finally! The wild beast is tamed!"

I poked Jamie in the belly and he laughed. "Has he shown any powers yet?"

Derek nodded. "Yup, watch this."

He took Jamie into his arms and Amy threw a bouncy ball at the baby. I was about to grab it out of the air before it hit him when it froze, then fell to the floor.

I stared. Then I picked the ball up and threw it again. It bounced off the air around him and fell to the floor.

"Force field?"

Derek nodded proudly. "Yup, he can't be hurt. Wandered into the oven the other day, not a single singe. He's gonna be great at rugby."

Amy checked her watch. "Derek, you need to go, babe. Phil's picking you up at the station in ten minutes."

Derek kissed his wife and son, waved at me and patted Vick's shoulder. "Bye guys! Try not to die before I see you next Marian!"

There was a peaceful silence before Amy spoke. "Right, I want all the details. Talk to me. When, where, how, and are you knocked up?"

I laughed and Vick looked terrified. "Two weeks ago, in the village near the base, after we'd been shot at and no I'm not."

She sighed. "Good. Now Victor. Where have I heard the name Benedict before?"

She shrugged. "I work at the FBI station in town and we bring our dogs to you so it might be from there."

She pursed her lips. "Maybe. FBI you say? Yes, I look after your dogs. And why were you out in No Man's Land?"

"Can't say."

She nodded. "Gotcha, secret Bond stuff then? Awesome. Now, Marian, have you spoken to Dad yet?"

I shook my head and handed Jamie my dog tags to play with. "No, I'm going to swing by on my way up back to the base. We visited Vick's family in Wrickenwridge first. I wanted to surprise Dad when I got there."

She ginned. "Ok, I won't tell him. But you must go, he's worrying."

"About what?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, His baby is a superhero and is fighting bad guys perhaps?"

Jamie crawled onto Vick's lap and Amy ad I both laughed when he settled down. "He's never gonna leave you know." I said and Vick grinned.

Amy groaned. "Oh god. I have to do the protective sister thing don't I? Ok, Vick, I know you two are soulfinders and everything, but no funny stuff out there ok? I won't be there to supervise but I can tell you if you hurt, lose, kill or knock my baby sister up then I will hurt you."

Vick laughed. "Consider me warned. You do the violence really well Amy."

She smiled. "I know, Derek tells me all the time."

**Good, Bad?**

**Please review or I will cry.**

**Oh, and I have thought up a Percy Jackson story and it is buzzing around my head like mad.**

**So, I will tell you when I put the first chapter up.**

**Xxx See ya soon! xxx**


	12. And How They Loved (Part VII)

******Hey guys!**

**So, i promise it will get a bit more interesting.**

**You meet her dad in this one.**

**And Vick makes an important decision.**

**Chapter 12**

**And How They Loved **

**Part VII**

**Victor**

We stayed at a hotel that night and drove to Sidney, Nebraska.

It took about two hours so we had loads of time to talk.

"Peas or chocolate?" She asked.

"Peas." I joked.

"Get out of my car!" She yelled and I peeked through the window to see a busy motorway road.

"Let me think about that."

She laughed. "Ok, Europe or Africa?"

"Africa."

She winced. "Ooh, I always felt I've been there too much. I know I haven't, but Afghanistan feels the same climate wise. I want to go to Rome and Paris and Berlin and Florence and The Vatican."

I shrugged. "We can do all of that. We have a lot of time and my boss said that if this goes well I get a promotion. That means a lot of cash coming in."

"Really?!"

I nodded, pleased at her excited response. "Yup."

She squealed and nearly killed us both by kissing my cheek quickly while driving."

"Marian! Look at the bloody road!"

She groaned. "Ah, road shmoad. I have more important things to worry about. My baby's getting a promotion."

I laughed. "Not yet sweetheart. I have to catch Lucky first."

She snorted. "Piece of cake. You got me now."

Again I laughed.

"Hey Vick." She said and I turned to look at her.

"What?"

She grinned. "Justin Bieber or One Direction?"

…

"Here we are!" Marian said as we pulled up outside a small white house. It had a picket fence and yellow flowers in the window.

"Really?" I asked.

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh yes really!"

I breathed deeply. I was about to meet my soulfinder's dad.

Oh shit.

"Hey, he'll love you." She kissed me.

"Hm." I said, unconvinced.

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "What did I say Benedict?"

"He's gonna love me." I said, still not convinced.

Marian waved a finger in my face. "Say it!"

"He's gonna love me." I said so she could hear.

"Louder!" She shouted.

"He's gonna love me!" I shouted back and she kissed me.

It was worth the embarrassment.

…..

"Marian? Is that you baby?" A greying man opened the door and squinted out at us through some grimy glasses.

"Yep, it's me Daddy." Marian leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He laughed loudly and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, thank god. You know, I get greyer every day thanks to you and this stupid fighting. Why can't you learn to sew and cook and be a housewife so I can keep an eye on you?"

She laughed. "Daddy, you've seen me try and sew. I think I can do more damage with a needle and thread in than five years out in Afghanistan."

She pulled me forwards. "Daddy, I want you to meet Victor."

Mr Turner pulled back and scrutinised me. I felt like I was back on my first day of training.

"Boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Soulfinder."

There was silence. Marina started shifting around.

Mr Turner started to smile.

And he didn't stop.

"Thank God. Oh, my darling boy, come in. You can call me Tom."

He pulled us into a small, clean sitting room and pushed us down onto the sofa.

A massive golden retriever bounded up and jumped on us.

"Mara!" Marina squealed and hugged it.

"Marian! Don't kill the dog!" Tom's voice shouted from the small kitchen.

"You've been saying that for the last 20 years!" She shouted back.

"Doesn't stop you though does it?" He replied.

He came through with three steaming mugs of what smelt like coffee.

"Ooh yay! Am I old enough for it now?" Marian clapped her hands.

He grumbled. "No, you will never be old enough for coffee. It's a grownups drink, you're still five. But it's a special occasion."

I laughed and he looked at me approvingly.

"So, Dad. How is everyone?" Marian asked and cupped her hands around her mug.

Tom froze.

Then jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Matt, its Tom. Guess what, Marian's back! Yep, you gotta get over here. And bring Paul, and Gladys and Seb and Bob. And cake and cheese and apple pie and sausages. What? You've got the Henderson's round? Bring them too! Ring up everyone and bring them over! My baby's back from Afghanistan!"

He slammed the phone down and sagged back into his chair.

"Well brace yourselves." He said to me. "You're about to meet a lot of people."

Marian laughed. "Another party Dad?"

He snorted. "What? No. This, my darling, is _another_ party."

Marian sighed and leant back into me. "This is gonna be fun."

….

It was.

Really fun.

I met all the people that had been a part of Marian's childhood. Matt and his wife Gladys had helped Tom bring Marian and Amy up when he needed to work.

The Henderson's had been their school gate friends and their son had beaten up the guy who was bullying Amy once.

Bob had found Marian trespassing on his land once when she was five and had caught her stealing blackberries from the bushes by the fence. So, he built her a small gate of her own and she returned the favour by baking him a blackberry and apple pie every other Sunday.

"Some party hey?" Tom asked when Bob tossed Marian over his shoulder and sang the national anthem.

I laughed. "It's really nice, you know some great people Tom."

He smiled and watched his little girl hit Bob's back. "Now, Vick. I can't say I know much about Soulfinders. I'm not a Savant myself but my wife Katherine was and she left before she could teach the girls anything. There will be some things Marian doesn't know, because I don't know them. You will end up surprising her every day with how amazing it is. Be careful with her."

I looked at him and saw trust in his eyes. "I will Sir."

He held out a hand and I shook it.

"Now," He said. "Let's join the party."

**I know, awesome dad.**

**See ya soon!**

**Maybe tomorrow.**

**xx**


	13. And How She Fought

******Ok, so she's back in Afghanistan**

**And their going after Lucky.**

**Chapter 13**

**And How She Fought**

**Marian**

"Down! Crawl! Up! Shoot!" Nigel shouted at us as we got muddy and dusty at his command back in Afghanistan.

It was a week after we'd met my dad and we were going after Lucky tomorrow. But in the meantime Nigel was putting us through our paces and making us shoot and move as fast as we could.

Ten minutes later we were covered in mud.

"Ok, boys. Take a shower and get to bed. Up bright and early tomorrow."

I rolled over onto my back and gasped for air. Vick towered over me and grinned.

"No! Go away! No mocking now." I said and he laughed. Reaching down he grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Shh, look at this." He said and pointed to Betts. She was still sitting on the ground but was talking to Nigel who was looking at her ankle. I think she'd twisted it. Nigel simply bent down and picked her up princess style. I gasped and watched a he took her over to a wall and placed her down gently. He sat next to her and pulled her ankle onto his lap. She caught my eye and made the _go away_ face.

"Come on Vick. We're not wanted apparently." I said and Vick rapped his fingers around mine. Together, we walked back to the barracks with the sun on our backs.

…..

After I had showered and was all clean and beautiful again, (I know what you're saying. Marian, when are you not clean and beautiful?) I was lying on my bed and fiddling with the piece of pottery the man in the village had given me. It was all so weird. Why did he give me pottery? It was part of a bigger piece.

Oh, Eureka! I am a genius.

I rolled over and pulled the plastic bag I got from the potter's wife out from under the table. I upturned it onto the floor and sifted through it.

There, right at the bottom, was a tiny piece of blue and green pottery that matched my piece in depth and design. It didn't fit, but they were part of a massive bowl.

But it was exactly the same design.

"Betts! Vick! Nigel!" I yelled and ran out to find them, clutching both pieces of pottery.

I ran smack into someone and looked up to see a worried looking Vick. He grabbed my arms and looked me up and down, making sure I was ok. "What's wrong? Why did you scream? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and waved the pottery as Betts and Nigel ran around the corner.

After explaining my theory Nigel held both pieces under the light and looked at them closely.

"Yep. Matches. Good work Turner. We have a lead on Lucky."

"What?" Betts looked lost.

"The potter. These are his pieces and they match. We need to ask him."

Nigel nodded. "In the morning. Turner, people like you, so you're coming. Vick, you need to come too."

"What about me?" Betts asked.

Nigel looked her up and down. "Do you want to come?"

She nodded.

He frowned. "Ok, but be careful."

She nodded and dragged me back to our room. She forced me to bed and we actually managed to sleep really well.

When we woke up Betts threw my clothes at me and we were ready in half an hour.

We met Vick, Nigel and the other guys who were coming for backup in the conference room.

"Ok, Betts, you're with me. Stay with me. Turner, you're with Benedict. Stay with him." Nigel rubbed his hands together. "Ok, we have a plan. Go to see the potter, Turner, that'll probably be you. The rest of us recce around the village and have a look. Good?"

It was a bit ropey but that's all we knew.

…

Again, it was quiet in the village. People were still acting strangely. I winked at Vick who was told to stay outside as I went into the potter's house. He didn't look happy at the thought of me going in there alone but I was only here to talk and I would be able to do that better if I didn't have an intensely handsome man with a gun hovering over my shoulder.

I went into the dusty workshop and saw the potter bending over a plate.

"Manhabba." I said and he jumped.

I switched to halting Arabic and English mixed into one. "I'm sorry, asaffa."

He stared at me for a while. It's not every day an American soldier turns up in your house and they were still getting over the fact that I was a woman.

"Why here?" He said quietly.

I smiled. "I wanted to talk to you. Talk, hadith?"

He paled slightly and gripped the spatula he uses for the clay.

I walked slowly towards him and stopped when I saw him shift. I held out the two bits of matching pottery and he stared at them.

"I found these. They are yours? Lakka?"

He stiffened and looked at me worriedly. He nodded quickly.

"Ahmed?" A woman's voice sounded from the next room and his wife came in and smiled. She remembered the money I had given her.

She greeted me and saw the pottery in her husband's hands.

"Aah!" She laughed and smiled fondly at him. "But you see Miss Turner, we have a lot of pottery and this is just a tiny fragment. You don't need to worry about this anymore."

I frowned. That was English. How did she know that much English?

Then I saw a glow in her hands. The woman brought them up to her face and I saw they were full of fire.

I had time to scream and hit the deck.

The woman cackled and shot a ball of fire where I had been a second ago. I heard Vick sound the alarm and I rolled into a kneeling position.

I grabbed the pistol I kept under my vest and fired a whole magazine at her. She ducked and twisted, managing to come away with only a scrape from a bullet over her arm.

Pottery smashed and fires everywhere. A piece shot across my face and I felt a bit of blood oozing down my chin.

She emerged from the dust and grabbed my hair.

She dragged me away.

And I heard Vick shout.

**Dun Dun Daaaaa!**


	14. And How He Protected

******Ok, so i know i promised more than one chapter today but i was landed with 9 home works and 3 hours to do them.**

**The one time in my life i could not care any less about Russian verbs.**

**And i know you lot hate me for the cliff hanger but at least its more interesting now right?**

**Chapter 14**

**And How He Protected**

**Victor**

I heard Marian scream and immediately ran inside.

Nigel heard my shout and we all piled into the room.

I saw Marian with blood on her face and being dragged away by a woman in black clothes.

It was the potter's wife. My head span and I saw the fire and the burning table.

"Get her!" Nigel yelled and we ran to follow.

The woman stopped us at the door with a wall of fire. I didn't know what Nigel and the men were thinking but I knew we were dealing with a Savant. That made this all the more difficult.

"Drop her!" I shouted, piling on the persuasion.

The woman just cackled. "You keep thinking that's going to be enough Victor Benedict. It won't."

I nodded at Nigel as the fire died and we saw the woman dragging Marian to a waiting car.

"She's stealing one of ours!" One of the men shouted and Betts set off at a run.

"Betts!" Nigel yelled after her and we all ran to the other car.

"We have to hurry. She'll get away." I jumped into the driving seat and gunned the accelerator.

Betts, Nigel and three guys piled into the back and we drove off after my soulfinder.

….

**Marian**

I was being held down by a massive telekinesis power. I couldn't move. _She_ was holding me down. I didn't know anyone who could drive like her either. She was brilliant at it. For an Arabic woman that's rare in Afghanistan. Women normally stayed at home.

She laughed when I tried to shift under the wave of power.

"Don't try Marian. It's not worth it. Hang on in there. We've nearly arrived."

I sagged a bit into the back seat and waited it out.

Vick was coming.

I knew it.

_Vick?_

_Marian! Are you ok?_ He sounded really worried.

_I'm a bit scraped up. But apart from that, I'm better than ever._

_Seriously._

_I fine. You?_

_We're behind you, not far now._

_I think she's going to meet someone. Not sure who or where. It might be Lucky._

_Ok._ I could imagine him rubbing the stress out of his forehead.

_It'll be fine._ I said, more for my sake than his.

_I know. Have you got your gun?_

I winced, She had taken it from me just before putting me in the car.

_No. Woman In Black took it._

I could almost hear Vick growl. _Shit. Ok, we're nearly there._

_Ok, see you soon. Love you._

_I love you too._

…..

**Victor**

After signing off with her we saw the car do a handbrake turn and pull into an alley between a few houses.

Nigel directed me to park a few houses away and we got out quietly. Nigel handed me a proper gun and I must say I felt better for it. Is that bad?

I suddenly smelt smoke and had a distinct feeling of danger.

"Get down!" I yelled and we all hit the deck as our car exploded.

Betts screamed and Nigel threw himself over her. The other men yelled and the air was sucked out of my lungs.

A minute later we slowly raised our heads. There was rubble everywhere and a small wall had been demolished. Nigel had his arm around Betts and she was looking really out of her depth.

"Everyone ok?" I asked.

I heard three groans and the guys looked at each other to check.

Nigel cleared his throat. "Well, they were obviously targeting our car. Now that it's gone they probably think they killed us too. They've given us the cover we need."

I nodded and we followed the car Marian was in.

When we reached it it was empty and a door squeaked beside us. Nigel nodded at me and we eased slowly into the room.

It was empty but there was a proper door at the other end.

I breathed deeply and poked the door open with the end of my gun.

The sight I saw made me question whether I valued Yves enough. There was no way I would ever look down on his power again.

I was also so proud of Marian.

She was sitting in the middle of the room, tied to the chair. It looked like an Indiana Jones film. But The Woman In Black was standing in front of her. They were surrounded by men with hoods up.

Woman In Black had a hand full of fire and was bringing it close to Marian's face.

"I will ask you again. How do we get into the base?"

Marian smiled sweetly at her. "Do you mean First Base? Cos seriously darling, you are so ugly no guy would ever want to go near enough to you for holding hands."

The Woman came closer with the fire. It was close enough to hurt now but Nigel put a hand on my arm to stop me.

"This is the last time, Miss Turner. How do we get into the base?"

"Who are you?" Marian shouted and the anger in her eyes made me fear for the woman.

She just laughed. "Fine, let's play Any Question. I'll tell me who I am, then you can tell me something."

Marian nodded suspiciously.

The woman stretched and extinguished her Hand Of Fire. "I am Lucky."

Marian snorted. "Yeah right, and I'm Queen of England."

Lucky's smile fell from her face. "How do we get into the base?"

Marian smiled and shook her head. The fire reappeared and came dangerously close to her face. She yelled in pain and leant back. Lucky came closer. Marian screamed.

"How?" The woman yelled.

"The back entrance. There's a code. 6894361." Marian cried out in pain and her face cracked in the heat.

Nigel had the nerve to smile. "That's wrong. She's lying to cover for us."

"Now?" I said quietly.

He nodded.

We burst into the room and all the men turned.

The three guys we came with dropped to their knees and fired into the men.

Most dropped dead and Lucky screamed in pain.

I ran over to Marian and dived over her, covering her with my body. He face was glistening bleeding over her eyes.

Lucky was writhing in agony. She had a bullet in her leg.

The others were dead.

We were about to take her hostage when she blasted us with a massive wave of telekinesis and fire. I dived over Marian again and saw Nigel so the same to Betts.

When the room cleared, Lucky was gone.

**I wanted to make Lucky a girl because the bad guys are called guys for a reason and i think its a stupid one.**

**So, she's a chick.**

**I feel sorry for her husband.**

**Maybe i'll make him nice.**

**Hmmmm.**


	15. And How They Parted

******Hey guys,**

**I know i havent put a chapter up for a whole week.**

**I know right.**

**I am a bad person.**

**But i am in the middle of GCSE's and although i have a year until the mocks i am still panicking.**

**p.s. This one's a sad one**

**Chapter 15**

**And How They Parted**

**Marian**

When I woke later I saw the all too familiar wall of the sick bay.

My face was burning; it felt like it was peeling off.

I groaned and rolled over, immediately being hugged by a very worried looking Vick.

"Marian! Are you ok?"

He stroked my forehead gently but it burned.

I winced and he pulled his hand away and took my hand instead.

"I think I'm ok." I said, still trying to put the pieces together. "But my face hurts."

He nodded. "Lucky burned you." He looked around the room. "She was a Savant." He whispered.

I nodded and tried to sit up. Vick passed me a glass of water with a straw in it and I sipped it gently. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day. The doctors kept you asleep to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." He held up a small mirror and I saw my face was covered in a thin bandage to keep the burns from opening.

"Wow. Was Dr Frankenstein operating? Am I going to have an extra eye or something?" I stretched and marvelled at how the pain was only slightly there. I thought I'd be in agony.

Vick laughed. "Yup. But Nigel said that as soon as the doc says you can leave he wants to see us."

I rolled my stiff shoulders and swung my legs out of bed. Vick protested but I waved him off and he sighed.

Doctor Macmillan opened the door and grinned at me standing up in my hospital gown. She came in and shook her head at me. "Couldn't keep you down could we Turner?"

I laughed, "Not a chance, Rosie. I'm outta this dump."

She feigned horror, "Are you saying my hospital's a dump? May I remind you that I just spent two hours checking out your face and if you don't play nice I could reconstruct it to look like Simon Cowell."

I winced, still not really sure if she was joking. "So, can I go?"

She pursed her lips and blew her curly hair out of her eyes. "I suppose so. But I want you back in the morning for a check-up. And the morning after that."

I nodded, but was already throwing my clothes on and had dragged Vick out the door before she could change her mind. "Thanks Rose!"

Vick laughed and kissed my ear. "I'm so happy you're ok."

I grinned at him. "Not yet, but I'm getting there."

He nodded. "Good, now, Nigel."

I pulled him towards the conference room. Nigel was there reading his favourite book _Mud, Blood and Poppycock_he stood when we came in and hugged me quickly. "Glad you're up Turner. Elisabeth's been skittish all day."

I smiled and glanced at Vick who grinned.

_Told you he liked her._ He said.

_You did not. I told you._

_Liar._

_Jealous._

"Right, why don't you two sit?" Nigel gave us a weird look and we sat opposite him. He started fiddling with his book mark and wouldn't look at us.

"I know about Lucky." He said. "I know she's different."

Vick and I stayed silent.

_What do we do?_ I yelled in my head.

_Act like he's gone mad?_

_No! Its Nigel!_

_Tell him the truth?_

_How?!_

"Nigel, Lucky is what's known as a Savant. She has powers. I'm also one and so is Marian." Vick said it very professionally.

_There._ He added. _Easy._

Nigel rested his head on his hands. "Right. So, can you two blow fire and all that?"

Vick shook his head and I scratched mine. Nigel was taking this very easily.

He saw my confused look. "Look, Turner, I'm in charge of Media Liaison in the American Army. I have seen some weird things in my time and at this point nothing could surprise me till you sprouted another head, said your name was Phil and danced round singing Justin Bieber."

I nodded. I always thought he'd go mad eventually.

"So," He said, putting his head on the table. "Apart from a crazy dragon lady with massive power, I have to let my new best man go too."

I frowned. "What?"

He looked up at us. "Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Vick asked, looking worried.

Nigel rubbed his forehead. "The FBI want you back in Colorado by tomorrow. You're going in an hour. We have to let you go."

"What?!" Vick and I both said loudly.

Nigel nodded. "I'm sorry. I know you guys have this thing going on but Vick's gonna have to leave. We can't have him out here anymore."

Vick just looked at me. I fought the tears back.

"Why?" I asked, surprising myself ay how weak my voice was.

"They have a mission for him. And they thing he's too valuable to them to have out here. Besides, his mum was complaining."

I nodded silently. Nigel looked sorry for us both. "Why don't you two go out and talk about it?"

Vick nodded and pulled me by the hand out into the evening sun. It was like the first time we met. And now he was leaving.

As soon as we got behind the conference building he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

I cried. So shoot me.

"Ssh. Ssh, its ok." He rocked me slowly and stroked my hair.

"No its not." I sobbed and he let go to look into my eyes.

He held my face and rested his forehead against mine. "Listen to me Marian. We don't have much time. Now, I know you're going to be ok. You're strong and determined and you'll be ok. I know I used to be scared but now I know better."

I blinked away my tears and he carried on. "Yes, I have to go back. But I will always be here with you. I can't talk to you in our heads, it's too far. But I'll call, every day. And I'll email you."

I nodded. "But why do you have to go?"

He hugged me again. "They want me back."

I hugged him tightly.

We were interrupted by a cough behind us. We turned to see a young man shifting around. "Mr Benedict? We've got your bags ready sir. We need to take you to the airport."

"What?" I yelled and the man stepped back a bit. "But he's not meant to leave for another hour."

The man shrugged. "It was changed."

I brushed angry tears away from my eyes and winced when my face stung.

Vick pulled me to face him. "Listen, I love you. I always will. I promise."

"I love you too." I flung my arms around his neck and he held me close.

He kissed me hard, knowing we wouldn't see each other for months. "I'll email you when I get back." He said.

I nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Even if you are a cowardly flake." I smiled and he grinned, though his eyes were glistening.

And with that he was ushered into the car.

I held his hand out of the open side and ran along with it until it picked up speed and left me in the dust. I coughed it away and spoke to him once more.

_See ya soon hot stuff._

He answered straight away.

_Bye Beautiful_

**You ok?**

**No tears?**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**xx**


	16. And How They Wrote (Part I)

**So, this chapter is going to be super small as it is one letter.**

**The next few might be small as well.**

**But the upside is, it means i can do them quicker and faster.**

**So, MORE UPDATES!**

**YAY!**

**Chapter 16**

**And How They Wrote**

**Part I**

**Marian**

Dear Vick,

So, I guess this is it huh? I'm over here and you're having the time of your life over in Sweet Home Alabama, or Colorado, whichever way you want to look at it.

But I don't blame you. (Oh, that was a lie.)

Love you?

Over here it's getting tense. Nigel keeps us through our paces but is obviously letting Betts off easily. It's not fair. I want to sit out of the horrible exercises when I feel my legs about to fall off. Damn Captains.

And we went looking for Lucky again yesterday. One of our guys (Ralph) saw her and sounded the alarm. We all went in guns blazing James Bond style to find an empty room with scorch marks on the floor and a pile of pottery in the corner.

And her husband's dead. I know, sad. I don't think he had any idea what was going on. Either that or he was being scared into submission. Jeez, Savants these days.

Would it be wussy to say I miss you?

Yeah yeah, alright, get that satisfied smirk off your face. No, I can't see you genius, this is an _email_. But I still know you're doing it.

Stop it.

Tomorrow I'm going over to the village to try and get some people to talk to me. I might be able to find out some things on Lucky. She has no idea who she's dealing with.

Betts is staring at me and trying to angle her hand mirror towards our wall mirror which in turn will tell her what I'm writing. I know, I don't get it either. Something about light refracting and mirrors and reflections. She knows it's about her. So, excuse me, I just want to put this out there in case she can see:

Betts You are a horrible mean overly amazing person and I hate your guts but Nigel loves you!

Now, if she saw that I will pay later but if not then you can laugh like I know you're doing.

And right on cue, the dinner bell goes. And so my fair knight in shining armour, I must leave you to reread everything I have just said and try and find hidden meaning like all boys do.

Have fun with that!

I love you,

Marian

Xx

p.s. Tell Xav and Zed I saw a massive snake eating mouse and Nigel said I can have some dog tags made up for them if they want. I think Nigel feels bad that he split us up. Also, he's scared that I'm going to blast him or something with my awesome powers.

I might get some for the twins as well.

Could you email me their full names?

xx

**Now, i dont know Xav or Zed's middle names so if you know or have any great ideas could you please tell me or i will make something up and anger the Joss Sterling disciples.**

**Thanks!**

**xx**


	17. And How They Wrote (Part II)

**Hey guys!**

**So, in this chapter they have a little conversation about the middle names of Zed and Xav.**

**I can't remember the names Joss gave them so I made some up.**

**Sorry if they're appalling.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 17**

**And How They Wrote**

**Part II**

**Victor**

Dear Marian,

Colorado sucks.

Seriously, I thought I would be happy to be back on home turf, away from the guns and my mum has gone safety mad. But I miss you.

Really. I want you to be back here with me. It's not fair.

Great, now I sound like a 5 year old.

Happy?

My boss wanted me back because he needs someone good with computers to find out about Lucky from our point of view. See where she's getting through and all that. We know she's buying/stealing/being given ammo and guns. She's got her hands on a crate of TNT as well. Stay away from that.

But I suck with computers so he asked me to bring in someone who would be willing to do it.

Enter my brother Yves.

Yup. He is now the third in our family to be working for the FBI. Granted, he's only doing it until all this is over but that doesn't stop Mum from panicking.

So, the Benedict Brothers are working together to save the greater good. I think we should get 7 t-shirts made with Team Benedict on the front.

Good plan?

Oh, by the way, I dropped in on your dad in Denver. He's worried again. Does he ever stop being worried? He's still grumbling about how you could let me leave and he called me a couple of names before I sat him down with a coffee and told him everything.

Middle names? Seriously?

Ok. Zed is Zed Alexander Benedict.

Xav is Xavier Isaac Benedict.

The twins are Magnus Adam Benedict and Nico Peter Benedict.

To be honest, if you got the boys dog tags they would love you forever. You would have to win favourite aunt award and Kate would kill you. (Will's wife)

You are looking after yourself aren't you? If you're going to get yourself shot then I'm coming over there and dragging you back.

I'm listening to Coldplay at the moment and thinking of you.

Sweet aren't I?

I know.

So, I saw a small house in Denver yesterday. It was for sale.

I was just thinking we might like to live there when you come back. You don't have to say yes or anything but I would love you to. I love you and however much you might deny it to annoy me I know you do too.

It's a really nice house. Quite small but it's on a nice road near the park.

And it's quite close to your sister's place so we'd be close if they needed help with Jamie.

Oh God. I'm trying to persuade my soulfinder to move in with me.

Over email.

I am pathetic. And a coward.

But just in case you say yes I've already bought it.

Ha.

And now I bet you you're shouting at the computer that you need to see it.

Don't deny it.

And I have sent you a picture in the link. See? I have thought of everything.

Please let me know soon.

I love you.

Stay safe.

Vick.

Xx

**I know, kinda cute isn't it?**

**About to get more interesting.**

**I promise.**

**xx**


	18. And About Their Letters

******Hey!**

**New chapter.**

**And it will get more interesting.**

**Promise.**

**Chapter 18**

**And About Their Letters**

**Marian**

"What?!" I screamed at the laptop and Betts fell off the bed.

"What?" She said, worried.

I jumped up and grabbed her in a tight hug. "I'm moving in with Vick!"

She gasped. "What? But you've only known him a month."

"I know!" I laughed.

She frowned. "Marian, I'm happy an all, but have you two thought this through?"

I spun round in a circle. "Nope! We haven't at all. But I love him and we might both be dead in a week so we're doing this now! And we have no plan, and no idea what we're doing but we're happy!"

She shook her head. "Your dad is going to kill you."

I laughed. "No he's not! He loves Vick."

She sighed. "Well that's something I guess." Then she grinned. "Have I told you you're mad?"

I nodded and hugged her again. "Yep. And you have also told me you love me."

She smiled. "And also that you are so modest."

We ended up doing the whole girly giggle and hug and jump around until we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I sang and Nigel poked his head round the door looking confused.

"Nigel!" I shouted and held out my arms for a hug.

Nigel looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Umm. Sorry for interrupting. But I was just wondering… umm."

Betts smiled. "What?"

He came into the room and fiddled with his shirt cuffs. "I was wondering if you'd like to do something, sometime."

There was silence. So, I took it onto myself to do a bit of match making.

"Right, well. Nigel, I am sure Betts would love to go and get a drink with you. Now is a good time and I seem to remember a bottle of wine in the small fridge in the conference room. Why don't you take her there now and chat for a while. I know you want to. Betts? Good. No, you don't have a choice. You can thank me later. Off you go. Don't hurry back. I need to reply to an email which is very important. Now, go."

Nigel grinned at me and Betts shot me a glare. She'd either pay me back or thank me on bended knee later. I hoped for my sake it was the later. But she turned to Nigel, smiled and they left.

I squealed to myself and sat back down at my laptop.

Dear Vick.

YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!1

I love the house. It's amazing. How big is the garden? No, don't tell me. I just saw the picture.

I love it.

When can we move in?

Does your mum know?

She strikes me as the traditional type. Will she let us?

You will be very proud of me: I have just sent Betts off to have a drink with Nigel.

I know, matchmaker alert.

I have emailed the names to the guy who makes us the dog tags. They should be here by the time I go on leave and I will bring them then.

Two weeks. Just two weeks. Then I will see you and my house.

Yay!

Betts disapproves and says we haven't thought this through.

That's true.

Ahh well.

Now, Lucky.

Serious face on.

We think we know where she is vaguely. I can't tell you now as these emails go through the censor and will just black it out.

But we know she's in a village about 15 miles away.

That's all I can say.

Sorry.

So, the plan is we go and storm it when we know exactly and bring her back and slam her fiery ass in jail.

Piece of cake.

Could you forward any important emails from Yves to me please? I kinda need to know what's going on back your side of the Atlantic.

Thank you!

Thing is, we know that she's got a load of ammo. Mainly because we are always getting less than we need. It seems like she's stealing it before it gets to us but after it leaves. Is that possible? Message for Yves to look into there.

I was thinking. I don't want to be constantly coming out here now that I have you.

I don't want you to be worrying all the time that I'm about to blow myself up.

So, after this Lucky thing is over, I might apply for a job back in Colorado.

Now I know you're doing your smug smile again.

Right, I really need to go. Dinner's about to be served and I need to break up the love fest that is Betts and Nigel.

Whish me luck.

I love you.

Marian.

Xx

p.s. don't you DARE start decorating the house before I get there.

I mean it!

**See ya soon!**


	19. And How Those Letters

**Hi!**

**So, this is the third in one day?**

**I know, I'm amazing.**

**Don't thank me or anything.**

**Hehe**

**Big one coming up.**

**Chapter **

**And How Those Letters. . .**

**Part I**

**Facebook chat**

**Marian Turner & Victor Benedict**

VB: Hey sweetheart. You ok?

MT: Yeah, you?

VB: Bit tired. You still alive then?

MT: Yup, sorry to disappoint.

VB: Not disappointed, relieved

MT: Aww

VB: I know, my masculinity is going down the drain

MT: I think it's sweet

VB: That's what I'm worried about

MT: How is that bad?

VB: You're going to use it as ammo against me

MT: Who would I tell?

VB: Oh, I don't know. Trace, Uriel, Will, Xav, Yves and Zed?

MT: Too late, the message is in their inbox now.

VB: Damn you woman.

MT: Love you too. How's the Lucky situation?

VB: No improvement.

MT: None?!

VB: Nope. It takes time.

MT: I know. But you've had nearly two weeks. I'm coming back next Friday.

VB: I know Marian. But it's going to take longer than we thought.

MT: How much longer?

VB: I don't know!

MT: But you're in charge of it!

VB: It's still gonna take longer.

MT: You said you had it under control!

VB: I do!

MT: You also said there had been 'major improvement and will tell you later'

VB: Well, there isn't.

MT: . . . . . . So you lied. . . . .

VB: No!

MT: Do you have any more news?

VB: No.

MT: You said you did.

And you don't.

VB: No.

MT: Vick. That's a lie.

VB: Fine!

MT: ?

VB: Yeah I lied.

MT: Anything else you've lied about?

VB: Ok, I lied about the situation. Happy?

MT: Happy? Victor Benedict! Of course I'm not happy!

VB: Oh, wait. Let me drop everything and aspire to your smallest needs.

MT: What are you talking about?

VB: You!

MT: What about me? I've never asked you to do anything for me.

VB: Haha. Good joke Turner.

MT: Really! Fine!

VB: Fine what?

MT: Fine I'm just thinking that you're a jerk.

VB: That's the thing about you Marian.

MT: Oh, I am simply dying of curiosity.

VB: You're constantly talking the talk about how you're do tough

MT: Just talk is it?

VB: Yes. But it never comes to anything.

MT: Oh really?

VB: Yes really. It's all Lucky Lucky Lucky.

MT: That's a lie!

VB: No its not!

MT: Yes it is and you know it!

VB: It's the truth.

MT: No.

VB: Yes

MT: No! What are we? 5?

VB: Yes you are. You are such a child.

MT: How?!

VB: With you it's all proving the damsel isn't in distress and she can save herself thank you very much. It's all playing soldiers and fighting the bag guys for the greater good. Then you're gonna come home. Kiss everyone and smile waiting to go back out there. You have no idea how much hurt you're causing me, your dad, Amy. How much worry. We are scared shitless about you being out there and you couldn't care less. You don't care about anyone but yourself and you just think that if you're ok, everyone's ok. But, newsflash Marian. We're not and I repeat my point. You don't care.

1 minute later

MT: Well aren't you all high and mighty with your wounded attitude. Let's just rethink that Vick. First. There is absolutely no way you can tell me that I'm 'playing soldier' What the hell are you talking about? I am a soldier in the American Army, in Afghanistan, fighting and risking my life every day to make sure you stay safe over in 'God's country'. Don't you dare think that I don't care about the people over in America. I love them and if you just think back. I was willing to give up my job and take a smaller job over in Colorado with you in that house you bought. I was going to do that because I knew you were scared for me. But, maybe I'm wrong. The reason I'm happy over here is that I am surrounded my people I like who are going through the same thing. Another reason it may look like none of us care over here is that we're scared too. We know that any moment might be our last and if you were in our position, would you really want to spend those last minutes moaning because you want to be back home? It's exactly the same with you and those stuffed shirts you call FBI agents. So, maybe I will stay over here now. Seeing as you will have absolutely no worries about never seeing me again. I think I'll stay over where people understand why I'm out here.

VB: Thank you for proving my point so thoroughly.

MT: What point is that Victor?

VB: You . . . Don't . . . Care . . .

**Dun Dun Daaaaa!**

**xx**


	20. Healed The Breach

******So, i know they had an ****argument**

**Here's the next one**

**Chapter 20**

**. . . Healed The Breach**

**Facebook chat between Victor Benedict and Marian Turner**

**10 minutes after the last chapter**

VB: Marian?

MT: Yeah?

VB: I'm sorry.

MT: I know. It was a bit harsh even for you.

VB: I know, I'm sorry babe.

MT: You didn't mean it did you?

VB: No.

MT: Sure? Cos sometimes even I think I'm a heartless bitch.

VB: I love that about you.

MT: That's not reassuring Vick

VB: Sorry.

MT: But I'll take it as a compliment for your sake.

VB: Thank you!

MT: I'm sorry I said I wouldn't move in with you.

VB: That's ok. You achieved me being terrified of that's any help.

MT: Yup. I'm happier now.

VB: And Marian, if you don't want to leave Afghanistan, don't. I know you love it there and the people are great. Don't give up what you love doing for me.

MT: Vick. I love _you._

VB: Really? Even now?

MT: Yes dumbass. Even now.

VB: Phew.

MT: Even if I do want to kill you.

VB: Helps that you're on the other side of the world then.

MT: Vick…..

VB: You're right. Sorry.

MT: Vick, I'm coming back when this Lucky thing is over. Whether you want me to or not. I have dog tags to hand out and I want to see my nephew. And God help me but I am moving into that house.

VB: I know. I put some of your stuff in there a couple of days ago.

MT: Victor Benedict! You didn't even know I wanted to.

VB: Yes I did. You said so when I first told you about it.

MT: Oh.

MT: So, what's going on over there?

MT: Vick?

MT: Hello?

MT: If you're blanking me now so help me I will dive through the screen and rip your smug face off.

MT: Fine. Blah blah blah

VB: Sorry babe. Yves burst in and dragged me off.

MT: Seriously? No reason why?

VB: Yes.

MT: And….

VB: I'm not going to tell you.

MT: Right, that's it. Victor Benedict you are so dead.

VB: Then you'll never know.

MT: Grrr

VB: Woof

MT: Please?

VB: Na ah

MT: Vick. . .

VB: Yeeeesssss

MT: You know I love you and all that?

VB: Yeeeessss

MT: And you are the most amazing soulfinder in the world…

VB: Of course

MT: And you're brave and clever

VB: And….

MT: Hot?

VB: Up it a bit.

MT: Gorgeous?

VB: Up.

MT: Sexy as hell?

VB: Much better. Now, what can I do for you my beautiful, brave, amazingly awesome woman who's completely devoted to me?

MT: You just wait till I'm back. I'll make you pay for that.

VB: Sounds hot.

MT: Vick!

VB: Hehehe. So, we got Lucky.

MT: weitrbunwprtijbn piryjhnbpsirtwnpbirusnbpiru

VB: Babe?

MT: Sorry, just having a stroke at the fact that you made me wait!

VB: I love you.

MT: I don't believe you.

VB: I'm sending you the link now. Yves found out where she was.

MT: Wait for it…

MT: Yup got it.

MT: God I love you.

VB: I know.

MT: Ok, now I hate you.

VB: I know.

MT: Babe, I gotta go. We have the coordinates now so we need to go get her.

VB: Shite. Now, what have I told you?

MT: That you love me?

VB: Apart from that.

MT: Come back alive?

VB: Marian Turner. I love you and if you get yourself killed I will kill you all over again and then give you to my mother.

MT: Ok ok ok. I'll come back.

VB: I love you. Stay safe.

MT: I love you too. I will.

VB: xxx

MT: xxxxxxxx See you soon Hot Stuff xxxxxxxx

**I know its quite short but the next ones will be action packed.**

**xxx**


	21. And How She Was Hurt (Part I)

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry i havent updated for a while.**

**GCSE's being meant to me.**

**Now, i promised action.**

**Amd im giving it to you.**

**Chapter 21**

**And How She Was Hurt**

**Part I**

**Marian**

Speed forward a few hours from there and you'll see me lying on my stomach behind a rock.

I know, stylish.

But that's me.

Betts was next to me and we had desert grass stuck in our helmet and a strand of scarlet hair poking me in the eye.

"Hell this is boring." I whispered.

Betts chewed her lips. "Well, it's about to get more interesting. A least I hope so."

Nigel crawled up to us and held his gun likes it a part of him.

"Right ladies. Here's the plan. Lucky is in that building." He pointed to the sand coloured square in the distance. It was weird. Dark windows with no door, just a gaping hole into a black room.

Betts and I nodded and pulled our guns closer to us. Before you get all worried and _oh my god __she's__ got a gun_ I am in the army.

Nigel carried on. "We'll all go. There won't be another way to get it. There's only one way in."

I snorted. "Seriously Nigel, where did you get that line?"

He frowned as if it was obvious. "Every action film I have ever watched."

Betts smile and blushed when he grinned back at her.

"And watch out for piles of earth that look like mole hills. There could be land mines around."

"Right lovebirds. Let's go." I patted Nigel on the back and hugged Betts. "Good luck guys. Try and come back ok. If I'm going back to the US I don't want it to be for your funeral."

Nigel laughed and we all crawled off.

…

We flattened our bodies against the wall, next to the door and breathed heavily. It had been too easy. I glanced at Nigel who shot me a worried look.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he nodded.

Then we spun towards each other and ran into the room.

Gunfire sounded.

I saw a group of men in black. They looked the same as the guys when we first saw her. I was going to wonder where Lucky got all these guys but seeing as she's a Savant that's kind of unsurprising.

And Lucky was sitting in the middle of them.

They all started to their feet and pulled out pistols or throwing knives. One of them pushed Lucky towards a door behind them and she hurried into the next room. Our guys filed in behind us and I dropped to my knee, firing at the closest guy who had just shot at Betts.

There was smoke everywhere and one of our men fell screaming to the ground.

Nigel shouted for a medic and the wounded man was dragged off by our back up.

I don't really know how we did it but we were starting to get rid of the men. Normally I would be conflicted about just shooting a load of guys but they were trying to kill me and my bezzle. So, tough cookies for them I guess.

"Marian!" Betts screamed and pushed me over with her boot from where she was standing behind me. I fell flat on my face and avoided having my throat sliced by a throwing knife that flew through where I had been a second ago and it buried itself I the wall.

I yelled a thanks at Betts and fired a bullet into the man's chest.

Five down, three to go.

"Marian. Go find Lucky!" Nigel yelled and pushed me and Betts towards the door she'd gone through.

"You got it here?" Betts yelled as Nigel shot a guy over her shoulder.

He leant forward and kissed her roughly.

She stared at him. He just grinned and pushed us towards the door.

I grabbed the strap of her vest and pulled her after me.

We ran through the door and were hit by a massive wave of telekinesis.

Betts yelled and we toppled over.

I rolled over my shoulder and fired in the vague direction of the power.

Lucky screamed and ducked.

It was a dead end. There were no doors. Only a small window facing the desert.

Lucky was cowering behind a table and shooting us with fire balls.

Betts seemed weirdly calm about this and we knelt down behind a massive pot in the corner as we reloaded our guns with a click of the magazine slotting in.

"All in a day's work." She said, looking confused but accepting.

We turned and fired at the table. Bits of wood flew everywhere and Lucky fired a shot at the pot we were sitting behind.

The clay shattered and oil spilled everywhere.

It smelt weird.

Betts froze. "Marian, its paraffin oil. If she shoots fire at us this whole building goes to kingdom come."

Lucky seemed to have realised that too. There was no more fire. Just shots.

I fired at her and she screamed as the bullet landed in her leg. She fell to the ground and clutched it.

The firing stopped. Betts ran towards Lucky and kicked her pistol away from her hand.

Nigel ran into the room and surveyed the damage. There was paraffin oil all over the floor and wood chips mixing with blood.

He looked us up and down for damage. "You ok?"

Betts nodded brushed her hair out of her face.

Nigel walked over to Lucky and promptly slipped on the oil. He fell flat on his back and groaned in pain. Betts and I laughed and helped him up.

But we hadn't looked for his gun that had gone flying.

We didn't see that Lucky had caught it until it was too late.

All we saw was her shooting one bullet at the small oil lamp in the corner.

It fell to the ground and shattered.

The small flame kept going in its tiny supply of oil.

But we did see the oil from the pot seeping towards it.

One flame.

A lot of oil.

We were screwed.

"Run!" Nigel yelled.

Betts and I dived through the tiny window and rolled incredibly elegantly into a pile on the ground.

Nigel followed and yelled at us to get out of here.

We scrambled to our feet and sprinted off in our own directions.

I slowed to a stop when I didn't hear an explosion.

I looked around at the house I had run away from. I was a safe distance away.

Nigel shouted from a way off to keep going.

I turned and walked towards the cars we had brought.

I saw a pile of messed up earth and kicked it, frustrated that we couldn't go back for Lucky.

I heard a click.

I looked down at the earth.

Now that there was nothing covering it I could see the glint of metal.

"Oh shit."

The land mine I as standing on exploded.

I was thrown ten foot in the air and agony shot through my leg. I hit against a wall connecting to the house.

I blacked out.

**Next chapter's going to be a bit short.**

**But scary.**

**xxx**


	22. And How She Was Hurt (Part II)

**Ooh,**

**Cliff hanger.**

**Here it is!**

**Chapter 22**

**And How She Was Hurt**

**Par II**

**Marian**

My eyes opened slowly.

My leg hurt.

I couldn't hear anything.

I saw Betts running towards me and Nigel following.

They fell to the ground next to me and stared at my leg.

I tried to turn to see it but I couldn't move.

Nigel was saying something but I couldn't hear.

My vision was cloudy.

I couldn't hear.

My leg hurt.

I started to hear singing.

It was We Are Young by Fun.

_Give me a second._

_I need to get my story straight._

Betts was crying.

My leg hurt.

_My friends are in the bathroom._

_Getting higher than the empire state._

I arched my back and my body convulsed with pain.

It was white.

White pain.

_And my lover she's waiting for me _

_Just across the bar._

I opened my eyes and saw the house go up in flames.

Debris flew everywhere.

But I couldn't hear the explosion.

It was silent.

My leg hurt.

Lucky was dead.

Was I?

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses _

_Asking about a scar._

I writhed again in pain.

I couldn't hear anything.

A medic ran up and I saw him mouth a swear word.

He fell to his knees and pulled bandages out of his bag.

Betts pulled me into a sitting position and took off my helmet.

There was a cool breeze on my face.

My leg hurt.

The medic handed a bottle to Nigel and he poured the strong liquid down my throat.

I looked down at my leg.

I couldn't see my foot.

I couldn't hear.

I pictured Vick's face.

No way in hell am I dying out here in this godforsaken wasteland.

I'm going home.

If I'm gonna die then I'm dying in America.

I couldn't hear.

It was too quiet.

I yelled it's too quite but I couldn't hear my voice.

The medic froze.

He asked me a question.

I couldn't hear what it was.

He looked over at Nigel and tapped his ear.

Deaf.

Shit.

He looked apologetically at me before tightening some bandages around my leg.

I screamed in pain.

**Talk to me!**

**What did you think?**


	23. And How He Healed Her (Part I)

**Yeah, i know.**

**Very tense.**

**Here's another.**

**Chapter 23**

**And How He Healed Her**

**Part I**

**Victor**

"Vick sweetie, do you want some dinner?" Mum stuck her head round the door smiled at me.

I rolled off my bed and stuck a photo of Marian in my book to mark my place.

The whole family was back for the weekend and Mum was celebrating by cooking the biggest dinner I had ever seen.

I sat down next to Diamond and Will. The Twins were wrapped in a blanket on the sideboard and it was a bit annoying how often Trace got up to check on them

Xav twirled his spaghetti round his fork. "Hey Vick, when is Marian getting back on leave?"

I smiled to myself like a lovesick idiot. "Two days. Then we're going to see the house the next day."

Mum smiled. "You've told her then?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's really excited. Can't wait to move in."

Sky giggled and clapped her hands. "It's so cute! And you gotta hand it to the girl, she tamed the wild beast."

I flicked a piece of spaghetti at her and hung my head when Dad gave me the evil look.

"I really want a dog tag." Zed said poked a bit of Bolognese.

I grinned. "I know. And that's why I asked her to bring a couple home."

Zed's head snapped up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yup. She's making one for you, Xav and the Twins."

"Awesome!" Xav and Zed high fived and there was general uproar until the doorbell rang.

Mum got up and danced off to get it.

"Is she going to stay in the army?" Diamond asked.

I shrugged. "Probably not. Says she feels bad. So we'll look into getting her a job at the base, training people. She's a really good teacher."

Mum walked in looking confused. "Vick. There's a woman here to see you. She's not Marian."

Xav wolf whistled until the woman came into the room.

"Amy!" I said and leant forward to give her a hug. "Guys, this is Amy, Marian's sister."

They all said hi and she turned back to me. "We have to go."

I frowned. "What?"

She raised her eyebrows. "We have to go to the hospital"

Still confused, I just stared at her. "Amy, what's wrong?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Marian."

My heart froze. "What happened?" I asked. There were a million thoughts going through my head.

"I don't know exactly, I think they were off raiding a house. But it was about to blow up so they ran and-" She broke off and wiped her eyes.

"Amy, what happened?"

She looked up at me. "She trod on a land mine."

There were gasps around the table.

My head buzzed.

"Let's go." I said and grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair.

We ran outside and Amy bundled into the driver's seat.

"There was a blast after she trod on it and she was thrown against a wall." Amy shouted as we broke nearly every speed limit in the country.

"The doctor said she couldn't hear anything and she messed up her leg a bit. I don't know the particulars. I haven't seen her yet. I thought she's never forgive me coming to see her if I didn't bring you too. They couldn't treat it over in Afghanistan so they airlifted her to the airport and brought her to the army hospital in Denver."

I chewed my lip.

I was scared.

I really was.

Amy did an impressive hand brake turn into the hospital car park.

We sprinted towards the door and I ran up to the front desk. "I'm here to see Marian Turner."

The nurse's hands skimmed over the keyboard. "Can I take your name please?"

"Victor Benedict." I answered and tapped my foot impatiently.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr Benedict. Only family members are allowed to see her at the moment. She's in intensive care."

"She's my fiancée." I said immediately. Not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Right." The nurse went back to the computer with new incentive and looked up at us.

"Second floor. Ward D. Room 32. Knock before you go in. The doctors might be in there."

Amy and I thanked her and ran to the lift. We punched at the button a few times.

"Argh. This is taking too long." I ran my hand through my hair and looked around.

"Let's take the stairs." Amy said and we got to the second floor in no time.

We skidded to a halt outside Room 32. I looked over at Amy and she patted my shoulder.

"You go in. I'll wait."

I smiled. "Thanks Amy."

I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A man's voice sounded. I opened the door quietly and poked my head round.

There was a man in a white coat bending over her. She turned her head slowly towards me and smiled sleepily.

The doctor came over and spoke quietly. "There has been some trouble with her foot. And her hearing is a bit temperamental. It comes and goes. But she can hear at the moment."

I came forwards and held her outstretched hand. "What did I tell you about getting hurt?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Not to? But it's ok. It's not hurting at the moment. But my foot itches."

I looked up at the doctor. He pulled back the duvet and I saw her right leg.

She didn't have a foot.

**I think i only have another few chapters left.**

**What will my life be when i am done?**

**But i think in preferred writing Helping Kate.**

**Which do you think is better?**


	24. And How He Healed Her (Part II)

**NO flames please!**

**Yes she lost a foot.**

**Thats not the end of the wold.**

**And i have written a really cute scene now. **

**I didnt expect it for another couple of chapters but it felt right.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 24**

**And How He Healed Her**

**Part II**

**Marian**

I was devastated.

I had lost my right foot.

That meant I was out of the army.

When I was told this I just cried. Vick was there and he just hugged me. Held me and hugged me until I stopped.

"Hey." He said quietly and brushed some hair away from my face. "It's not all bad. You can still do things. And it could have been so much worse."

I nodded and wiped my face. "I know. I'm just a bit shocked. I knew I'd lost it but I didn't piece together that it meant I was out of the army."

He kissed my forehead. "Marian. You won't be able to walk without crutches. They wouldn't be able to keep you."

I nodded. "I know. It's just, I'm 23, I don't have a foot and I'm out of my job."

Vick hugged me again. "Ssh, it's ok. We'll get through this. Together."

I smiled and looked down at the newly bandaged stump at the end of my leg. It was sore but a neat job. It wasn't grizzly at all. It was like professional sewing.

"Nigel said I could still help. I'd be able to train the new soldiers."

Vick raised his eyebrows. "That's amazing. You can still do that. And you'll be here."

I nodded. Things were looking up. "There is no way I'm going to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life."

Vick frowned. "Well, the options are wheelchair, crutches, one of those blade things that you see on paralympians."

I nodded, liking that idea. "I think we should look into that. Then I can still walk and run if I need to."

Vick grinned. "Good. I'll talk to my boss and the doctor and Nigel."

I smiled crossed my legs. My right one was shorter than the other. It was weird.

Then I remembered something that the nurse had said when she checked on me the night before.

"Vick. Did you tell the nurse you were my fiancée?"

Vick froze. "Maybe."

I raised an eyebrow.

"She wouldn't let me in other wise!" He protested.

I laughed. "I could live with that."

He grinned. "You'll have to one day."

I leant forward and kissed him. When I pulled back he had a calculating look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, nervous now.

"Why wait?" He asked.

"What?!" I nearly yelled.

He shrugged. "I said, why wait?"

I gulped and gasped like a fish for a bit.

He kissed me quickly and started rummaging around in his bag.

When he turned he was looking at something small in his hand and he promptly dropped to one knee.

I clapped my hands over my mouth.

He inspected the ring in his fingers. "Now, I am completely serious when I say that this is really spur of the moment. I had no idea I was going to do this but I want to. So, this isn't your classic, boring, run of the mill engagement ring."

I leant forward to look at it. "It's a hag stone."

He frowned. "What?"

I picked it up. It was a thin stone. Dark slate coloured but with flecks of white. It had a hole in the middle.

"A hag stone. It's just a stone. But the sea's rubbed it enough that it has a hole in it."

He looked at it again. "I found it years ago when I was on a forced walk with my family. I was six or seven I think. We were going by the lake in Wrickenwridge and I found this. Just as I picked it up it started raining so we went home early. I thought it was my lucky charm. I've carried it around since then. Just habit really."

I gasped. "That's so cute!"

He grinned up at me and took the stone. "Marian, I know this is a weird proposal. We're in a hospital, you don't have a foot, and this is just a stone and not some fancy diamond. But still, I love you and I want to marry you."

I looked at him for a minute, just soaking him in. Then I shrugged in my usual way. "Well, we might as well. It'll mean we save money on hot water bottles."

He laughed and took my scratched up left hand. "Fingers crossed it fits."

I crossed my first and middle finger on my left hand and he slipped the hag stone onto my ring finger.

It fitted.

It was cold and obviously a stone but I loved it already.

I smiled at Vick and he kissed me.

He sighed. "Well, that takes a load of pressure off us."

I laughed. "Yep. Your mum with sleep easy tonight."

I put on a fake British accent. "Five sons married! Oh Mr Benedict, we have been very blessed!"

Vick looked confused.

"It's Pride and Prejudice."

"Right."

I laughed and he sat next to me on the bed.

"Can we see the house when I get out of here?"

He smiled and kissed my head. "Of course Mrs Benedict."

I wrinkled my nose. "Eew, so formal."

He laughed. "Any thoughts on the wedding?"

I settled back against his chest and wrapped my fingers around his. "Well, I want it to be really low key. Like, only family and close friends. In a garden or park. And informal dress. No suits. My parents had suits and look how that ended."

Vick laughed and kissed my neck. "When?"

"Two weeks after I leave here." I said on impulse.

"Bearing in mind that's only three weeks away. And you'll still have to take it easy."

I shrugged. "Ah, easy, shmeasy."

He chuckled. "Ok. My mum will go mad."

I smiled. "Yup. But it's our wedding."

Vick laughed. "Our wedding. Didn't see that coming did you?"

"No." I said. "But neither did you!" I added, reluctant to see him win.

"No. But I think that's the best thing about it."

"I'll have to disagree with you there. I think the best thing is going to be the cake."

He laughed again. "Chocolate."

I nodded. "Naturally."

We sat in silence for a bit. "Our kids are going to be gorgeous."

He kissed my hair. "Baby steps Mrs Benedict. Baby steps."

**iepurgqpieruohvbg[OUG**

**Argh! Cute feels!**

**xxx**


	25. And How He Healed Her (Part III)

**Hey guys.**

**So, this chapter's really short.**

**And it's the end.**

**Chapter 24**

**And How He Healed Her**

**Part III**

**Victor**

**3 weeks later**

Marian looked gorgeous.

She wore a really informal white dress. Knee length, floaty, completely her.

She had her hair up in a messy pile at the back of her head and had tucked a tiny rose behind her ear.

We were sitting in the garden of the house we now lived in. It was sunny and I'd just married my soulfinder.

It was really nice. A tiny wedding. Only the family and we'd persuaded the vicar at the church to come and do the service in the garden.

Mum had cried.

Duh.

But, then again, so had Diamond, Sky, Amy and Tom Turner.

And now we were all eating chocolate cake and playing soccer.

Zed and Xav had their dog tags around their necks and I grinned when I saw that Marian did as well.

I sat down on the seat next to her and glanced down at her leg.

She'd been given on of the blades and was doing really well. She could run really fast but still overbalanced every so often.

She wasn't self-conscious about it at all.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"You." I said simply.

She laughed and pulled a face at me.

Mum and Dad were leaning against the wall and watching their brood mess around.

The girls were playing soccer with their men and Diamond was twirling the babies around.

It was nice.

It was ours.

"Marian! Come and be on our team!" Xav shouted at us and I helped Marian up.

"Vick, help me!" Zed shouted.

Marian kissed my cheek. "I bet I'll beat you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm hm." She started walking over to Xav.

I joined Zed's team and grinned at her.

"Go!" Xav shouted and she ran forward, swinging her metal leg around and pelted the ball into the painted goal posts on the wall.

As we cheered we heard music coming through the glass pull doors into the sitting room.

It was our song. _Hurts Like Heaven_ by Coldplay.

I grabbed Marian and swung her around.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We swayed to the music and ignored the vomit noises Xav and Zed made.

"You ok Mrs Benedict?" I asked, looking down at her.

She made a face. "Ew. It sounds so formal."

"It's your name now." I smiled.

She grinned and laid her head against my chest. "Well, I'll just have to get used to it then."

**If I'm perfectly honest, I preferred Helping Kate.**

**I don't feel sad at leaving this one.**

**I've started a story on Wattpad now.**

**It's called Two Sided Secret and its about a famous singer who hides her famous identity for a holiday and meets a really nice boy who seems familiar.**

**He's doing exactly the same thing as her.**

**Story line will be better than that rubbish summary.**

**Please check it out if you want to.**

**I'm under the same username.**

**Well, two down, God knows how many to go.**

**Thanks for all the support I've had.**

**I love you to bits.**

**Spartacus.**

**Over and out.**

**xxx**


	26. Hi Guys!

Hi guys!

So, its Spartacus here.

I know I've been off line for months now.

I'm acting as a missionary into the scary world of Wattpad.

If any of you are into it, can you check out a story called Two Sided Secret? By Spartacus1997.

I just want to see what you think.

But, I missed my Finding Sky mates on here.

And I've been getting some messages asking me to do a story for Uriel.

Aaaannnndddd…

I have an idea!

So, yeah, I might be slow at it. My other story is taking a lot of concentration, but hopefully it will be up in the near-ish future.

Sorry if this lead you to believe there was another chapter. I suck don't I?

Could you message me to tell me if this is a good idea?

Thanks!


End file.
